Destinies Built of Sand and Stone
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: Memories can often take the forms of nightmares. In which, Kazekage Gaara knows this too well. Can Matsuri help her former sensei...? And stop a possible assassination and takeover from someone within? PLZ R&R!
1. The Nightmares Of Before

Our second fanfic

**Our second fanfic! Time to break out the ice cream, trading cards, and manga! Woo-hoo! We hope that you'll enjoy this GaaMatsu fanfic. We really like this pairing. We've typed another fanfic, but we'll get to that later. Again, this is our 2****ND**** fanfic, so please read, review, and be nice. Criticism is appreciated, but no flames and or flamers. May add other pairings into the mix eventually. Continual Bulk Reviewers are always welcome! Anyways… Enjoy the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, or anything else!**

Destinies Built Of Sand and Stone

Chapter 1: The Nightmares Of Before

The red-haired Sand-nin perspired; his usually sandy clutches were drenched with sweat, tearing away at the sheets. The creases upon his forehead were clear signs of distress, an unusual emotion the powerful Suna sibling would rarely allow himself to show. His impassive nature was hidden in the veils of his slumber…

  

"…I shall remain forever in his heart. Now die!"

Kimimaro launched his Bone Spear toward the Handsome Devil and Sand-nin. Both locked their eyes, flinching, expecting the final blow and the sweet freedom of death. However, within a single heartbeat, the threat was extinguished, the loyal Sound-nin's body had finally succumbed toward his illness.

"He had me…"

Lee was shocked at his comrade's behavior.

"My sensei says, luck always plays apart of skill…"

  

"…Finally, one worthy of witnessing my art!"

Deidara was clever; he would admit that. But still…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

With one weak spot, Deidara succeeded in his capture. And then, in total secrecy (except a few certain ninja knew.), they removed the Bijou from within him. And then he had died…

  

"S-s-someone… help…"

Kankuro hated his mornings. For one thing, the rising sun always made his puppet theatre of a room look like a murder-by-art exhibit. The next, if Temari were still asleep, moaning dreamingly about that Nara kid, then he'd have to wake up his little brother. And, finally the third thing: Gaara was a hassle to wake up.

The expert puppeteer opened the door and decided to be careful with the situation. If he were to wake up his formerly murderous little brother without caution, he would be risking being hospitalized for weeks from Sand Coffin or Imploding Sand Funeral. He tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Gaara…"

No response.

"Oh Gaara…"

He shook his little brother up a bit, not anticipating the reaction. Again, Gaara didn't even twitch.

"WAKE UP TANUKI-EYES!!

To his concern, Gaara sat straight up in a flash, gasping for air. Kankuro frowned.

"Nightmares again, huh?"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!"

Gaara was trembling with fright. Kankuro's eyes widened with concern. He hadn't seen his brother's sanity this strained since the Chunin Exams, when he still had Shukaku. If it wasn't for that Uzumaki kid…

Kankuro was noting his scared silly brother's appearance when Temari rushed right into the room.

"I heard a scream. Was it-"

She saw Kankuro shaking his head with pity. They both watched helplessness as Gaara put his hand over his heart. She held a look of disapproval. Gaara's habit of giving off the expression of fear still hadn't faded and it became increasingly obvious to his siblings: He was still traumatized from the extraction of Shukaku.

"Well, Kankuro?"

"Lemme see… Mass perspiration, right hand directly over heart, and a speedy heartbeat, keep in mind, and hoo-boy… Blood shot eyes… And the harsh gasps for some air. Yup, it's nightmares, again."

"Oh come on… Not again. Gaara, calm down. Was it death, the Shukaku extraction, or your capture?"

Gaara kept his dazed, frightened look.

"D-deeeeeaaaaaatttthhhhhh…."

"Oh, Gaara…"

"C'mon, Temari. Where's your sympathy? Would you wanna see yourself die?"

"Point taken."

"They almost killed my friends…"

"Talkin' about Naruto and the other Leaves I bet," Kankuro whispered.

Temari shook her little brother.

"Gaara, didn't you schedule a training session with Matsuri today?"

'Matsuri!'

Gaara blinked his eyes and was back in reality.

"Thank you for reminding me…"

He pushed his siblings out the door and got dressed. After a minute, he ran out of his room to the academy training grounds, his mind clear from the troubling past and onto the brunette waiting for him.

Temari sighed.

"There he goes…"

"Do you think Matsuri is… Um… Kinda like a comfort to him?"

"Heh… Kankuro… Were you thinking-"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?! No, not like that. Just something to get his mind off of the trouble. You gotta admit that."

"He always depends on her for that…"

"Why wouldn't he? They're sensei and student."

"There may be one day where she'll be here today… And gone tomorrow…"

"Temari…"

"Oh, it's just something to think about. I'm going out to eat. You better come too, if you don't wanna starve."

"Got it."

"Oh! And Kankuro…? As long as Gaara has these nightmares, you'll be the one who's gonna wake him up and snap him out of it."

"Ooooohhh…."

As Temari left, Kankuro grunted and grabbed his puppets.

'Maybe if I had a girlfriend, I could get out of these sandy situations.'

To be continued…

Well, that's the first chapter for ya! Thank you so much for reading! If you could please give us a review, it would really make our day! Any thoughts on the characters and such? The ideas are welcome but there's no guarantee they'll be posted… Thank you so much for reading.

Fanfic suggestion: If you love the LeeTen (Lee and Tenten) pairing, then you may like "The Kunai and the Lotus", our first fanfic. Beware; it's long and fluffy!

Please read and review. Arigato!


	2. Laughter and Giggles

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 2: Laughter and Giggles

Gaara had just reached the training grounds, unhappy that he was late.

Gaara sighed, "Damn…I'm…a minute late…I should've been here exactly on time!"

The panting sand ninja sat on the bench, waiting for his brunette student to come to him. Gaara sighed as he looked at the sundial he made himself. He taught this trick to Matsuri on her fourth training day when she whined that she was hungry and thought it was time for lunch.

-Flashback-

Gaara surprisingly smiled, "Let me show you what my father showed me while he cherished me…"

He picked up a small stick and drew digits of the clock in the sand.

Matsuri asked in confusion, "What are you doing Gaara-sama?"

Gaara explained, "I'm making a sundial, Matsuri. When you see the stick's shadow change into a different direction, it tells a different time. My sundial says that we've been training for about three hours straight and it IS lunchtime. I guess your stomach was right Matsuri…Heh-heh…I should trust your sense of time more often…heh-heh…"

Matsuri gasped, "Gaara-sama! You laughed!"

Gaara smiled nervously and retorted, "I did not, Matsuri. I merely chuckled."

"Even so, I've never heard you laugh or chuckle before. In fact, I kinda love it. I'd love it more if you smiled and laughed once in a while. I love seeing you happy, sensei…"

Gaara went into deep thought of Matsuri's rebuttal. 'She loves seeing me happy?'

"Gaara-sama! What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

The red haired ninja broke away from his train of thought and regained his ability to talk.

"Of course not; it's nothing…C'mon, let's go to a restaurant. I shall treat you."

A smiled crept toward Matsuri's face.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama! I will take the extra large bowl of chicken-flavored ramen! I'm hungry after all!"

She smiled, happy that she could get some food in her growling stomach.

Gaara was struck in thought as he walked with his student to the ramen shop.

'That smile…she'd be prettier if she smiled often, too…That was a perfect smile…"

-End of Flashback-

Gaara was still thinking of Matsuri's smile, even when that roll of film in his mind showing the flashback had ended.

'That was such a perfect smile…Maybe I should force a smile and a laugh or two today. That would make Matsuri smile! I must-'

"GAARA-SAMA!!"

Gaara once again broke away from his thoughts and looked up to see Matsuri, panting hard and looking apologetic.

"Gaara-sama! I'm so sorry I'm late! I stayed up all night training and overslept! I'm sorry I kept you waiting for an hour! Please forgive me!"

Gaara was shocked. 'An hour?! I've been thinking that long? I guess Temari's right; I think too much…' "Not a problem, Matsuri. All is forgiven. But, promise me this: You won't train too much at night unless I'm there…'

"What? Why is that, Gaara-sama?" Matsuri couldn't understand why her sensei would ask for her to keep such a promise.

Gaara explained to his confused pupil, "Matsuri…although I appreciate your determination in perfecting your skills, I don't feel comfortable with you training at night. Alone. In the middle of the night. Where drunken hicks could do what they want with you. When you're unconscious. And you can't do a thing to stop them. And their sexual desires!"

"But…Gaara-sama! I wish to train harder!"

"Sigh…until you are able to be strong enough to at the level I wish for you to be, I will make sure you receive no more nighttime training."

"But Gaara-sama! I want to-"

"Do not disobey your sensei, Matsuri. You will not train at night without my supervision. That is an order. Understand?"

"…" She wouldn't answer; she was so determined to look better in her sensei's eyes.

"Matsuri! Answer me now!" Gaara shouted to his silent student.

Matsuri almost whispered, "Yes. I won't train at night…"

Gaara felt guilty; he had made his student become crestfallen. She was only trying to get better at weaponry and sparring at her sensei and how does he repay her hard attempts? He shouts at her and forbids her train. This made Gaara have a sinking feeling in the pit of his heart. He hadn't felt this pain since he asked Yashamaru what was "pain".

Gaara clenched his heart. HARD. 'This pain…it hurts…'

Matsuri, "Gaara-sama! Is something wrong?"

Gaara replied, "Ugh! Um…no…but, Matsuri…I guess…that maybe you can train at night a little. Please limit yourself and try to understand me. It's not like I don't want you train, it's that you're learning and someone could hurt you. I'm only limiting your nighttime training because I care about your safety. I'm sorry if I made you upset…"

Matsuri was shocked. "…"

"Matsuri?"

"Gaara-sama…I've never seen you speak your mind so well or speak so much! You really are full of emotion!"

Gaara received a twitchy eye. 'She thought I was unemotional??'

"I fully understand!"

Gaara smiled with joy. "Good. I don't want to have a rocky relationship."

Matsuri blushed, "A-a relationship, Gaara-sama? S-sensei…this is so sudden…"

"Ugh! What?! I-um…Matsuri! I meant in a student-sensei relationship! Not any romantic tension included!"

"Oh! Well, than I do apologize for any misunderstandings. Shall we spar, sensei?"

"Ah, eager to be stronger I see. Yes. Let this begin!" Gaara smiled.

Matsuri blushed, 'He smiled…' "Giggle…okay!"

As Gaara sparred, he too was in thought. 'Ah! She giggled. That makes my day…'


	3. The Rival of the Tanuki

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 3: The Rival of the Tanuki

Matsuri struggled to keep on her feet. Despite the fatigue her sensei had gotten from his lack of sleep and recent nightmares, she was having a tough time sparring. This was nothing unusual.

Yes, her sensei happened to be the Kazekage.

Yes, it was always a challenge to wear him out.

And yes, the thought of her sensei in an emotional mess was a massive distraction toward her.

Oh, and the thing was… Gaara knew it.

"Matsuri," he began, "Are you feeling alright?"

Matsuri, "Hai, Gaara-sama. I'm just-"

In a second, Gaara had trapped her in a sand cocoon, his usually cool demeanor disrupted by his nights of pent-up aggression.

"I know you're lying… Why is it that you lie to me…?"

The trapped and upset brunette bit her lip, eventually puncturing the pink flesh. As droplets of moist ruby blood fell to the sand, Gaara flinched. He felt the blood fall into his precious mineral, the plasma once again mixing within it. It was just like when he was a genin, back in the Chunin Exams…

'Uchiha… Was that his name…?' Thought the Kazekage.

He shuddered. If there was one thing he hated when he still had Shukaku as a genin, it was the feeling of bleeding. Not that he was hemophobic or anything…

A flood of tortured memories all connected through blood entered the Sand nin's mind, as he recoiled in fear. As his student heard the shrieks of terror, she took out the remaining scroll she held in her pack. It was a summoning scroll, and with it she took out a weapon. It was a chained sickle, and with enough force to give Sakura a match, she brought down the cocoon (Gaara was loosing concentration as he was in fright…).

As the sand fell, Matsuri saw her sensei on the ground, cringing and yelling in pain. He had veins on his forehead as beads of sweat ran down his face. Tears were swelling up in his eyes, yet he was hesitant to let them fall.

"Not… Gasp! … Again…"

"GAARA-SAMA!"

Gaara looked up with the distressed look of a child. He felt his mind slowly slipping away from consciousness. His body went limp, tearing away at his mobility. His face became twisted with the agony of his past; the look when he found his dear departed uncle Yashamaru as an assassin in the line to kill him.

Matsuri, "Gaara-sama…?!"

She had never seen her sensei look so distraught. Maybe it was pure instinct, she herself could not explain, but she found her legs making a mad dash toward him, her eyes watering with concern.

"Huff…Huff…Yashamaru…? Why…?"

"Gaara-sama!"

His body planted his knees to the sandy ground, his hands clenched in pain.

"Gaara-sama!"

He looked up to see his student run toward him. He felt his body recover; yet it kept his pain immeasurable. He reached his right hand out to her, his face strewn from the unexplained and agonizing phenomenon. His heart ached, threatening like it would stop any second. As for Matsuri, she felt her legs increase their pace, as if she had no control over them. Kankuro and Temari had warned her of Gaara's "condition". Was it this they were referring to?

The Kazekage felt his body weaken and fall, his mind slowly starting to go dark. Before he could feel himself truly slip away, his brunette student made a slide to him, effectively making it to his position. She grabbed his back, and thus giving him a hug. Gaara felt his whole body go limp as his mind fell into a pool of darkness. Only then did he let his tears fall…

    

"Gaara-sama…?"

The darkness evaporated away from his mind. His eyes shot open, frightening his slightly squeamish student.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

She fell back, awkwardly as one may have put it, as he sat up, surprised to find them on a bench near the training grounds.

"Ow… I'm okay, Gaara-sama…" Matsuri stated, rubbing the knot on her head.

Gaara caressed his forehead; a headache had made its way to his temples. "How long was I out…?"

She got up quickly and made an official oral report. "It's been approximately 1 hour since your loss from consciousness, Gaara-sama."

"I see…"

A small silence came between them. It was the sound of blood splashing onto the dried, sun-baked earth that snapped the Kazekage from his disoriented state.

Plish! Splash!

Although the drops of blood were microscopic, Gaara could hear the red drops fall like a waterfall. He looked over at his student, whose lip was bleeding from the spar they had earlier.

"Matsuri…" Gaara started, "Your lip… It's still bleeding…"

"Hm? Oh, you're right!"

As she struggled to get a plasma pill and a healing jutsu scroll from her pack, Gaara couldn't help but feel relieved at her presence.

'Matsuri….'

"Gaara-sama! I don't have a healing scroll! Could I please-

Pure instinct. He pulled her gently to his side of the bench, despite his thoughts on blood. Matsuri nervously wondered what she had done wrong.

"Gaara-sama…?"

He sighed, his cool persona returning to him once again.

"Just as in ancient days, a fox or a tanuki would lick their wounds, despite any fears of a predator…"

He pulled her closer, adjusting his grip to be lighter. He massaged her wrists, or so that was the feeling Matsuri picked up…

"G-G-Gaara-sama…?"

She felt her face go red, heating up from their proximity. She held back a gasp, the red liquid was being lapped by her sensei's tongue, her pink flesh being healed by the saliva. She felt herself feel faint, his lips were enclosing to hers. This would be a kiss, and from then on, who knew where that would lead.

"Matsuri…"

"Gaara-sama…"

Just as Gaara had felt the blood on her lips, a voice broke the moment, breaking the mood like glass.

-Record Scratch!!-

"Even though that monstrous tanuki is no longer within you, you still lust for blood? How quaint… For you."

Gaara released Matsuri from his hold, surprised that he had not sensed a presence approaching.

Gaara twitched from shock.

'How could I not have sensed a presence approach us? Was I really that distracted or was I weakened by the incident during training…? No. That cannot be. There is only one person in Sunagakure whose chakra network, pulse, or blood I cannot detect. That would be-' His thoughts were interrupted by the forgotten girl next to him.

Matsuri, "Lord Kazemaru!"

The brown-haired teen chuckled haughtily.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… Ah, Matsuri. It is a pleasure to see you once again. I was just walking by to see our future Sand nin, and who do I see? Kazekage Gaara drinking your blood! It is a good thing I came to by…"

"He was not going to-"

"Just a joke, my fair Suna maiden. I know Kazekage Gaara would NEVER do that. I give my thanks to the Akatsuki for that blessing in disguise…"

Matsuri flinched. Gaara was lucky to be brought back to life, thanks to Lady Chiyo. She turned to see Gaara walking away.

"Gaara-sama! He didn't mean it!"

"Let him go," Kazemaru began, "People like him need time to be alone and straighten out there priorities."

Gaara stormed through the old academy playground. Kazemaru was his rival in power, and had been a candidate to be Kazekage before Gaara had took it upon himself to become the sole leader and protector of Sunagakure.

'His powers barely surpass mine… I have to become stronger, or I'll never be able to forget that smirk!'

He walked to his favorite swing, where he had spent several hours of his childhood pondering the prejudiced lifestyle he led.


	4. A Quarrel in the Sand

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 4: A Quarrel in the Sand

Gaara kept his grip on the swing's rope as he slightly swung. This method would at times make him feel secure about his redemption to society. He kept his head straight at the children that were practicing their jutsu and playing with a small selection of toys. Gaara saw many children practicing more than usual at their time of recess.

Gaara was confused at the increased practicing. 'Why are they-"

He stopped. Gaara smirked with a smile, knowing the answer. Indeed, the children were young and naïve, but to see himself here, the Kazekage, they would do their best to look great in front of their superior ninja leader.

Gaara grinned happily, 'They're trying to impress me…'

He ceased his swinging and clapped his hands; to let the academy students know they had impressed him. With that victory, the children smiled ear-to-ear and continued to play around.

"Gaara-sama!"

The red-haired teenager turned his neck to the right to see Matsuri running toward him.

She gasped for air and looked up to see her sensei's curious face.

"Matsuri? What is it?"

"Gaara-sama! Lord Kazemaru didn't mean to talk to you like that! He's only jealous that he's not Kazekage! I know it! Please don't hold a grudge against him just because he's slightly disrespectful! Whew!"

Matsuri gasped for air since she said an entire plea on one breath. Gaara saw her about to fall onto the sandy ground and decided to catch her in his arms. However, Gaara didn't expect the light-headed Matsuri to fall forward. By this miscalculation, Gaara caught her just in time, but she landed on his lap. They both found it comfortable, as it was awkward.

Both blushed as red as an apple.

Gaara, "…"

Matsuri, "…"

Gaara saw Matsuri's headband around her neck that it was loosening.

Gaara offered, "Allow me."

Matsuri blushed into a darker red. 'Gaara-sama? What is he-"

She felt her headband's cloth loosen from her fragile neck; her face went scarlet when she noticed the feeling of her sensei's fingertips touching her exposed neck to tie her headband. If only she knew the whole situation of Gaara's actions…

In fact, in her head, it was MUCH different.

'Gaara-sama? What are you doing to me? If you're thinking about such activities!! Oh no! It can't start here! Not in front of innocent children! I cannot allow you to steal my innocence right here, right now! But then again…when will I get a chance like this? I'll finally be able to tell you my feelings for you, Gaara-sama…' "Gaara-sama-"

Gaara said coolly as he straightened out the headband's cloth. "Please Matsuri. From now on, call me 'Gaara'…"

Matsuri blushed by her teacher's coolness. "Ohhh…" she moaned.

Temari and Kankuro were walking by to see how their little brother and "little sister's" training session was going only to see them on the way to the training field. Seeing Gaara's action and Matsuri's facial expression, they, just like Matsuri, received the wrong idea.

Temari's eyes widened with surprise. "Kankuro…I can't believe it…"

Kankuro just gave a grin. "What'd I tell you? She IS more than a student to him!"

"Quiet, Kankuro! This might be Gaara's only chance at happiness…finally…a little sister in the family…"

'Go for the kill, Gaara…' Kankuro snickered. "Really plant that smooch."

Unfortunately readers, the unknown moment dies…

"Trying to seduce a beauteous sand maiden? As the Konohagakure would say, 'you're a perv!'"

Kankuro and Temari were outraged when Gaara stopped. "What the hell is going on?!"

Matsuri, "OH! Temari and Kankuro!"

Gaara didn't have to turn around to know who made that false accusation.

Gaara sighed as he spoke with disappointment. "Don't you have better things to do than to stalk my student and provoke me, Kazemaru?"

Kazemaru replied, "Why wouldn't I follow her? Her sensei is and always will be a disgusting monster that lust for blood of innocent people. Women preferably. But I guess I should be thankful that a fraction of your dark desires are gone, thanks to the Akatsuki for extracting the tanuki…"

Gaara scowled, "You're acting prejudice, Kazemaru…as Matsuri claims…are you jealous of the role Kazekage?"

"Not a drop of jealousy do I lust for such a role."

"And another thing, I wasn't even trying to seduce my student. Her headband was loose, so I decided to tie it back on…"

Kankuro, "Yeah Kazemaru! Lay off our little brother!" 'Man…that was the reason?"

Temari, "Show some respect to the Kazekage!" 'Damn…no little sister…'

Matsuri, "Please Lord Kazemaru! Gaara is no longer bloodthirsty! And even if he was, I'd still trust him as my sensei and my friend!" 'Gaara wasn't seducing me into a relationship! I'm very happy…but I also feel…kinda disappointed…'

Gaara sighed. "Kazemaru…I have this, and only this to say on how I think about you. The term is 'Narcissistic ninja stalker…' I think it fits you perfectly since you labeled me on how I act…in your opinion, anyway…"

Matsuri, "Gaara…please don't let your anger get the best of you!"

Kazemaru, "Y'know…seeing your family, student, and your ninja-in-training around here…why don't we, shall you agree, fight?"

Gaara gave an angry smirk. "Why not? I've dreamt of putting you in your place…"

Matsuri, "Gaara…please. No fighting. No violence!"

Kazemaru gave a response, "Sorry my Suna maiden. He's already lusting for my blood to be splattered all over the ground. Isn't that right, Tanuki-Child?"

Gaara felt slightly bloodthirsty. Perhaps since he was being riled up, he wanted to have vengeance on Kazemaru for mocking him. His thoughts of his safety were his first concern, but a part of him actually wanted to hear Kazemaru beg for his life!

Gaara rubbed his kanji-marked temple. "The children are watching the both of us. They are impressionable to ninja fighting since they will picture it as their first fight. No murderous intent shall be seen in front of the audience."

Kazemaru scoffed, "I won't have to worry about myself. I force you to show your true nature to Matsuri, your siblings, and your newest ninja trainees."

"Let's begin…I grow weary…"

"Yes. Let's…GO FOR THE KILL!"

And with that statement, the battle had already gone into a tense atmosphere.

    

Kazemaru jumped toward Gaara with a kunai knife, trying to force Gaara into using a destructive move like sand-coffin just to prove that the Kazekage was bloodthirsty.

Gaara dodged the knife. The fight had been going on for ten minutes and he was starting to lose stamina. Gaara was starting to wish he could just stomp his modest enemy into the ground with a deluge of blood. That would just make Kazemaru laugh. Gaara for the past ten minutes didn't even use any chakra for jutsu or defenses. He just kept dodging the attacks, hoping Kazemaru would eventually tire out.

That didn't look like it was going to happen…

Gaara panted, 'Blast it! Kazemaru's getting the upper-hand…'

Kazemaru, "What's wrong, Gaara? Getting tired?"

"I refuse to fight you…harming you with hatred will just prove your point…"

Kazemaru gritted his teeth. 'Damn…he'll lose to me. But I need to provoke him to have a taste of blood…Looks like I'll have to roughen him up just a bit more…'

Kazemaru dashed around Gaara, slicing him with the kunai knife.

Gaara shouted with pain. "GAAAH!"

Matsuri cried, "Gaara!"

Kazemaru laughed proudly as he continued to cut through the screaming teenager's skin.

"Please! You promised no bloodshed!"

"I don't care as long as I make my point! The children are gone now! Just try to kill me with that hidden monstrous bloodlust!"

Gaara panted hard; since Shukaku was extracted from him, his sand shield had been very lousy not to mention his sand armor. His sand attacks were horrible from the start, but thanks to his training with Matsuri, he could be almost as good as his former self. But he lacked his old bloodthirsty self, so that means his attacks couldn't be as effective as they once were.

Kazemaru kept trying to cut through the bone of Gaara's leg, when Gaara unleashed a sand shield to stop his butchering attacks.

Matsuri yelled with fright, "Gaara! Are you okay?!"

Temari smiled, "Don't worry. Gaara's okay, Matsuri. He's using the sand shield to strategize a safe way to take down Kazemaru without harming him critically…I swear though…if he slices Gaara one more time…"

Kankuro gripped the puppets, "That idiot shouldn't shoot his mouth like that…He might face Blank Ant and Crow! Maybe all three of my puppets…"

Matsuri smiled with relief. 'They're really close…those siblings.'

Kazemaru started to pant hard. This was a sign that he was starting to grow weary.

'Damn! Gaara's trying to stall the battle. He'll wait for me to fall asleep and then he'll defeat me! I guess this calls for drastic measures…Let your heart bleed to death…KAZEKAGE GAARA!!'

The wretched ninja jumped on top the sand shield and threw the bloody kunai forward.

"Let this reveal your true self, you monstrous murderer! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!"

The kunai with amazing speed, hit Matsuri straight at the arm, nearly dodging it, but hit an artery in the right leg.

Temari and Kankuro were shocked. Matsuri was in shock that she was attacked. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by hearing his student's scream of pain, followed by Kazemaru's cruel laughter…and his siblings' cursing.

Gaara tried to think through Matsuri's panicked screaming.

'Did Kazemaru…?!'

"Gaara! Help! Please stop him!"

Gaara's eyes shot open with rage. "HE DID!!" 'He harmed Matsuri!' "You'll pay for this…YOU BASTARD!"

The sand shield exploded with particles of stone falling back to the earth. Gaara sped to Kazemaru with rage and was thinking of the best way to kill him until he remembered what Matsuri begged him to do.

Flashback-

"Gaara…please. No fighting. No violence!"

End of Flashback-

Gaara sighed; instead of responding to Kazemaru's harm with a deluge of blood, he merely punched the teenager with his gripped fist. Kazemaru was knocked away from the trio and slammed into the swing's tree.

Gaara frowned coldly at the exhausted opponent. "Hmph. It appears you cannot move. I am victor here. I don't approve of you harming an innocent bystander. My student! I'll decide your punishment later. For now, I have a student to look after."

Gaara quickly ran to Matsuri, who was being taken care of by his brother and sister.

Kankuro gave a sigh of relief, "Man…We thought for sure you were going to kill him, Gaara!"

Gaara nodded, "I would've, but I recall my student saying not to do so…"

Matsuri smiled as Gaara looked at her lovingly, but shortly winced in pain.

Temari showed a worried expression. "H-hey…we oughta take you to the hospital. That wound could be infected. We don't want that!"

Kankuro shared her look. "Yeah, we better get that wound checked out!"

Matsuri whimpered, "But I can't walk…It hurts to much and adding my weight to it will make it spurt more blood!"

Gaara sighed, 'I'm glad the students left before Kazemaru made his first blood move.'

"Gaara…will please help me to the hospital?"

"Of course, Matsuri!"

The student and the two sand siblings were only expecting Gaara to help her to her feet…however they were wrong.

Gaara suddenly swooped around behind her and the next thing Matsuri was being held by her sensei.

Gaara gave a child like smile. "I hope you don't mind being carried to the hospital, Matsuri."

"Um…not at all, Gaara…"

"Hey…Temari…since when did 'little sister' call Gaara 'Gaara'?

"I don't know…maybe around the 'romantic mood killer moment'…"

Gaara carried Matsuri happily that he denied the temptation to kill Kazemaru. Matsuri cuddled up to Gaara's chest, feeling the warmth she wished for so long. Temari and Kankuro followed their little brother, whispering romantic ways on how to get the two teenagers together. Kazemaru…was lying down amongst the tree, silently cursing Gaara for defeating him…

Kazemaru cursed under his breath. "Someday…you will pay…"

Chapter five will be on the way!


	5. Assurance of the Sand's Blood

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 5: Assurance of the Sand's Blood

It was the middle of the day, and the sand siblings were still uneasy about Matsuri's condition. Despite the fact that her injury from the kunai wasn't fatal or critical, the artery's damage had become infected, thanks to the environment's harsh mineral-scattering winds.

Gaara paced back and forth nervously, hoping his one and only student would recover. Kankuro and Temari watched as their little brother marched in the hospital's crowded hallways.

Kankuro noticed the twisted look of angst hidden beneath his calm face. He signaled his fan-wielding sister.

"Pssst…Temari…I don't like the vibe Gaara's giving off. Help me out here…

"Okay, okay…Ahem…Gaara, I've been with Shikamaru around hospitals, including ours.

The disheartened Kazekage looked up to answer his older sister.

"Yes…?"

"And, um…he knows a lot about medicine and hospital procedures."

Gaara was beginning to lose his cool.

"And your point is…?"

"He says our hospital is first-rate, and I believe in that lazy Nara."

The eldest sand siblings saw their brother's face light up with relief.

"Thank you, Temari. I feel better now."

As he resumed pacing, Kankuro whispered to his sister yet again.

"Since when did that Leaf nin come to Suna? You two doing things behind our backs?"

"That's for me to know, and for you two to never find out."

"Right…"

A medic nin opened the door and got a 'she better be all right, or I'll show you the 'correct' medical procedures for you!' look from the Kazekage.

Temari halted the angst-filled glare and spoke up.

"How is she?"

The medic nin was still looking at Gaara, whom was still staring with contempt. The poor medic would have still been at the mercy of his eyes if Kankuro hadn't "playfully" slap Gaara's back.

"Ow!"

"Speak man, speak."

The medic swallowed and revealed the details of Matsuri's treatment.

"Well," he started, "Matsuri's wound to the artery had caused massive blood loss. Add to that, her heart was pumping excessive hemoglobin, increasing the bleeding. Was she under stress or exercise?"

Temari and Kankuro looked away as Gaara answered shamefully, "We were sparring." He refused to include the fact that Kazemaru was the one who had wounded her.

"Uh…Um…Oh! Yes, uh, the examination-"

"Examination?" spoke a familiar voice.

Gaara turned around and glared murderously. He knew the voice in his dreams, his world, and recently, his nightmares. It was Kazemaru.

Temari and Kankuro both shared their little brother's detestation for the young man, but Gaara's contempt was much stronger. If it weren't for the village, his siblings, Matsuri, Kazemaru's rank in power, and the fact he didn't have Shukaku…

The medic nin, Tomokai, bowed to his superior. Kazemaru smirked at the siblings.

"Well," Kazemaru remarked, "Lord Kazekage, you must have a serious perverted nature to hire pervy medic nin."

Tomokai held on to the door's frame for support as he and some other medical ninjas cried silently, anime-style. Thet cried in thought, 'I don't like that reputation…'

Kankuro was the first who shot back. "They're NOT perverted! They're just doing their job!"

Temari, "Just what have you done for the people of Sunagakure lately, Kazemaru?!"

The rival smirked, "I've held the budget for this specific hospital, for one."

As both of the elder siblings cursed under their breaths, Gaara motioned for Tomokai to continue; despite Kazemaru may use the details to his advantage.

Tomokai, "The, er, examination was a couple of brief tests on her right leg. She seemed slightly disoriented when we placed her on the table."

Kankuro, 'Must've been like that when Gaara carried her here.'

Temari, 'Gaara, what did you do to our 'little sister'?'

Gaara thought for a moment.

"Is she stable, Tomokai?"

"Yes Lord Kazekage!"

Kazemaru, "Lord Gaara, I would also like to visit maiden Matsuri, but she still might be traumatized by you."

Gaara swallowed his pride and took the insult. He didn't want Kazemaru to shake him up, especially not in front of others.

Tomokai cleared his throat. "Um…Lord Kazekage sir? Matsuri has been asking for you."

Gaara flinched and turned with a shocked expression. "Is she all right?"

Tomokai, "Yes, but she also requested to anesthetized because the pain from the infection in the leg's artery was excruciating. She may be a little dazed, despondent, or may even experience angst. When we were treating the infection, she almost killed us! …You have a very strong student, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara shook his head in minor disappointment. "I'm sorry if she was any trouble…"

Tomokai, "No trouble at all! Her right leg, however, may be trouble. She'll be on crutches for a while, and even then, she'll need to take some prescription medication. It'll help the pain if the blood flow breaks the skin or damages the artery's cellular structure."

Gaara, "I see…"

Tomokai, "And she'll have to stop training for a while."

Gaara's head turned toward the ground, upset. Training was the only time he could see Matsuri more and comfort his nightmares. And it was all because of Kazemaru…

A small, quivering voice could be heard inside the examination room.

Kazemaru, "I do believe I must join the maiden Matsuri and help her talk her feeling of anxiety out."

A nurse creaked the door open wider.

"Lord Kazekage, Matsuri requests an audience with you."

Gaara smirked toward Kazemaru. "It seems my student needs me. Good day, Kazemaru."

Gaara entered the room as the nurse left them alone. He saw Matsuri in a bed, her eyes half open.

Matsuri sat up. She was eager to hear her sensei describe her prognosis. She had hoped her wound wouldn't be too difficult to live with.

Matsuri, "Gaara-Sensei!"

Gaara, "I thought I told you to call me 'Gaara'…

Matsuri struggled to give her insomniac sensei a hug. Gaara flinched with her arms wrapped around him and stroked her brown hair.

Matsuri blushed slightly and released the two from their embrace. Gaara shook his head and broke the ice.

Gaara, "Matsuri…why did you want to see me?"

Matsuri blushed and fidgeted Hinata-style.

Matsuri, "I want to know my condition, but I also wanted to see you, sensei!"

Gaara nodded and sat next to her bed. This wouldn't be easy to tell her.

Gaara, "Sigh… Matsuri, we won't be training anymore…for a while…"

He looked at her, hoping the 1st blow wouldn't be as devastating as he imagined. He was wrong. Matsuri released a wave of tears and shrieks. Gaara sighed again, wishing he could put it in a better way…

Gaara, "You'll have to take medicine…"

"I won't mind THAT," Matsuri sniffed, "B-but…will I have to use crutches…?"

Gaara looked away and nodded… And Matsuri released another wave of tears.

Kazemaru peeked into the room, just when Matsuri experienced an emotional urge from the anesthetic, angst.

**TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHWWWWWAAAAAAAACCCKKKK!**

She threw a hospital lamp onto his head, forcing the young man to recoil outside the door. Gaara looked at his student with shock, whom was laughing quietly.

Matsuri, "He deserved that, don't you agree, sensei?"

Gaara nodded, clasping her hand. The brunette blushed again, slightly flustered.

"Will you need help to get out of the bed and into the crutches?"

She nodded shyly, attempting to make eye contact.

She felt his fingers underneath her underarms, his phalanges almost too close to her breasts. She held back a gasp as he lifted her off the bed and into a cast. The cast was thin and wrapped carefully to encourage easy movement. Gaara took the wooden crutches Tomokai had left in the examination room and gave them to her. He helped her hands into the position to enable a walking stance. After a few walks inside the room, she was ready.

Gaara, "Matsuri, if you wish, I will walk at your pace so you won't feel left behind."

Matsuri, "Y-yes, Gaara. I'd appreciate that…"

The young student and sensei walked out of the room.

Kankuro, "Awww! Temari, check out the cutest couple of the Hidden Sand Village…"

Temari turned around to pause signing release forms.

"Oh, you both look so cute together…!"

Matsuri blushed and looked away with a gasp while Gaara's eyes perked.

Gaara, "Temari… Kankuro… Matsuri is injured and is recuperating. We don't want anything to befall any of US in case she needs help. She needs us more than ever. So, I believe it's best you don't tease her about any shortcomings. Is that acceptable?"

Both elder siblings nodded as the four of them departed home. The moon was full as their shadows stretched to the ends of the streets. As Temari and Kankuro led ahead, Gaara remained near Matsuri. She was having a hard time adjusting to her handicap, and it showed. Soon, Gaara was even ahead.

Matsuri, "Um… Gaara?"

He turned to find her face distressed, begging for help.

Gaara ran back to her and held her back to the crutches and practically walked with her. She felt his heart beating as they walked, sweat dripping onto the back of her neck from his hot breath.

Then she heard him talk.

"Matsuri…"

"Y-y-yes Gaara…?"

He leaned closer to her back, preventing a slip she would've experienced.

"I…will help you in these troubled times…I promise…"

And thus, they joined Temari and Kankuro home.

Chapter 6 will be delayed due to the authors going on vacation for a few days. We will try to create chapter six at our earliest convenience. Sorry!


	6. A Night's Pain and Pleasure

The writers' vacation was cut short due to a tropical storm

The writers' vacation was cut short due to a tropical storm. Please enjoy the fluffy chapter six of GaaMatsu!

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 6: A Night's Pain and Pleasure

Kankuro stretched his hands out with a grin. "Ah, home again, home again!"

The sand ninja had walked home with the full moon shining brightly. Matsuri was the last one to come in with Gaara carrying her. Matsuri was rather flustered.

"Gaara…"

"Yes Matsuri?"

"I could've walked with the crutches…"

"I won't allow my student to suffer."

Temari entered the debate with a wide smile, hoping this was the beginning of having a little sister. "Does this mean, Gaara, that you'll follow her WHEREVER she'll go?! Will you carry her around where she has to be?"

Gaara gave his sister a face of confusion with his response. "Um…no. Only when she suffers in pain…why do you ask, Temari?"

"No reason. Just curious…" 'Damn!'

Matsuri looked around the inside of the household. She never saw her sensei's home before. She was also curious on the subject on why she was here when she should be going home before the city streets become filled with drunken hicks that are perverted.

"Uh…um…Gaara…Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama…I should be leaving now…"

Temari shut the door, locked it, and nodded a "no".

"Matsuri, trust me, Kankuro and I would allow you to let you go home. But…a certain redhead wanted to you close him. Isn't that right, Gaara?"

The Kazekage slightly blushed and faced Matsuri with a child's smile. "I want you to be safe, Matsuri. I am your sensei and I'm responsible for your safety. Also, my siblings and I are the only family you have. I'd be happy to bond with my student. Please stay with us until your injury has lifted."

The pupil looked at her teacher with amazement; she was to stay with her sensei!

The youngest girl's eyes wandered around the room in curiosity. "Where will I sleep?"

Temari motioned her fan to the stairs. "Follow us. This way, Matsuri!"

She followed the three sand siblings and found all their rooms.

Kankuro smiled and opened a door. "This is my room! Take a peek inside!"

The puppeteer's room was filled with a bed, one dead plant named Ukki, a closet filled with cloaks and hoods in black, tools and weaponry to equip his puppets, and what seemed to be the odor of used face paint.

The young girl made a small step backward. "Um…looks good."

The quad-squad walked about six feet in the opposite direction, left, and this time, Temari pulled the handle of a doorway.

Temari gave a grin. "Welcome to my room, "little sister"!"

The Sunagakure woman's room had the look of an average female woman near her twenties. It had a messy bed that seemed to fit two persons, an authentic scroll for summoning, a sweet aroma of an expensive perfume, one jonin jacket that Temari refused to wear in a closet filled with uniformity, and Matsuri could've sworn she saw a picture of Shikamaru Nara noticeably hidden in the bed sheets. She questioned Temari about that, but she refused any evidence of it existing.

'I'm sure she's dating him…'"That's a nice room, Temari-sama!"

To quickly make them forget about Matsuri's curiosity about the photograph, Temari ordered them all to go deep into the hallway on the right. Gaara stepped close to the door and, unlike his siblings, opened it without enthusiasm.

Gaara sighed with a small smile, "This is my bedroom. Allow yourself to view it…"

Matsuri quickly took advantage of this opportunity and indeed view it with every second. She was very eager to see more of her sensei's personality. His room might be the gateway.

The student studied the room well. "Hmm…"

Inside it was a closet filled with a Kazekage uniform, pairs of sandals and uniforms of his daily clothing, and an empty space for his gourd, a bed that was large, yet messy, sand particles on the floor with piles of sediment, and a nightstand with a lamp, and two photos. The one on the right was Gaara and his brother and sister, and the one on the left had Matsuri on it.

'Gaara's room…it didn't show much of anything new…' "This is a perfect room for me to sleep in, Gaara! Thank you!"

Kankuro's eyes grew wide, Temari was surprisingly giggling, and, no surprise like the giggling, Gaara blushed. He tried to correct his student.

"Uh…Matsuri? I'm afraid this is my room; you won't be sleeping here at all. However, your room is right next to me if that makes you feel close to me!" Gaara smiled happily.

"Oh! Really, Gaara?" 'That was stupid of me…to think that I'd live in Gaara-sensei's room…'

Gaara nodded with his child-like smile. The group continued into the end of the hallway to find a door that looked rather clean.

Matsuri looked at her friends with confusion. "Whose room is this?"

Gaara looked down at the floor, as if he was ashamed to answer the question.

"Gaara? What is it?"

The puppet master answered with a glum expression, "It was our mother's room."

Temari frowned, "Our mother lived with our father here for a few years…than died being the sacrifice."

Gaara looked up and spoke in a depressed voice. "I wish I was never born…I feel positively suicidal right now…"

His siblings looked at him with fright.

Gaara pasted a small smile. "Kidding…just fooling your minds…I'll go to bed, now…"

Before the youngest of the sand siblings closed his door, "Goodnight, Matsuri…"

The door closed, nothing was heard inside the room…that is, if you didn't count the screaming.

Matsuri approached the room with concern. "Gaara!"

Temari blocked the door and Kankuro gave an order. "Don't go in."

"What?! But Gaara's hurting inside there! I have to help him!"

Temari sighed, "Matsuri, Gaara's always this way since the nightmares been coming up. Which is why Kankuro has to always snap him back to reality…"

Matsuri was on the brink of tears and whimpered, "Gaara…"

Kankuro quickly changed the mood of the atmosphere with fear that Gaara might think Matsuri was crying because his siblings might've upset her. And they did…

"UM! UH! Howaboutwesettleyouintoyournewroom!?"

    

Matsuri looked outside her window to see a clear view of the academy. It looked abandoned and desolate at night she thought. She was trying to sleep, but Gaara kept crying…that's right; the Kazekage was crying…

"Gaara…" The young girl gathered her courage and entered the room slowly and cautiously. She saw Gaara crying on the bed like a frightened child.

"Gaara? Are you…okay?"

The teen leader of Suna got up quickly rose from the bed, his eyes bloodshot and his breathing was hyperventilated. Like a shadow, he moved to her.

"What is it, Matsuri…? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry?"

"Wha?! Um, ah, no! I'm having a case of insomnia and I heard you crying so I wanted to help you…and here I am!"

Gaara blushed. "Yes…and more of you has appeared…"

"Hmm? What do you mean sensei-" She stopped she knew what he meant. She was so worried about her sensei and friend that she didn't bother to dress properly. All she had was sleepwear and that revealed much of her outer body. It was a small shirt that barely covered her chest and a skirt that was really REALLY north of the knee.

Matsuri blushed a deep red. 'Kyaaah! Sensei is seeing me this way!'

Gaara interrupted her thoughts. "Matsuri. I'm fine, please leave."

"I'm sorry sensei. But I refuse; you're sick and scared and-"

"A Kazekage isn't ever supposed to be frightened-GAAAAH!"

The nightmares struck Gaara hard, giving him illusions. Flashes of his tragic childhood had come to him at an instant and he kept screaming loudly.

"Gaara! Snap out of it!" Matsuri tried to pry his hands from his clutched forehead, dropping her crutches as she used her strength. "Please stop! Nothing's wrong!"

Gaara looked up in Matsuri's face, but saw a different one: Yashamaru's.

"Why did you do that to me, Yashamaru?! I thought you cared about me! Just die!"

In speed like his nightmares came to him, Gaara grabbed a kunai and tried to stab his student! Matsuri quickly dodged but fell to the ground, her right leg giving out on her. Gaara only deeply slashed her left arm, stopped and collapsed.

Matsuri held her bleeding arm and cried out, "Gaara!"

The Kazekage felt himself slip into the darkness.

    

"Here, my son. All this is for you."

A young Gaara saw his bedroom filled with plenty of stuffed animals.

"Daddy! All of this is for my birthday?!"

The fourth Kazekage nodded with a smile.

"YAY!" The naïve little boy ran into a pile of plush, hugging a teddy bear proudly.

"Now, since you have what you want, you'll do what I say…"

"Hee-hee! What would that be, daddy?!"

Gaara found out about his purpose the very next day…

    

Gaara opened his eyes slowly, afraid to see what he might've wrought. He felt something heavy on his body and tried to get up. Receiving a headache, he quickly did so and looked at the weight. It was Matsuri, sound asleep and still in a revealing outfit.

'She looks really pretty…' Gaara thought as he saw the strap of her shirt loose. He mentally slapped himself. 'Dear Kami! No wonder Kazemaru thinks I'm perverted to Matsuri!'

"Mmm…Gaara…? Are finally awake?"

Gaara saw his student rise, stretching her arms and yawning. He looked at his window to see the full moon in the sky. 'It's still nighttime…it must be late.' Another mental slap hit Gaara's head; how did he get here. He only recalled Matsuri trying to help him and-

"Matsuri! What happened to me?" his voice was urgent.

"Well, you screamed and tore your room up a bit and I tried to restrain you, but-"

Gaara spotted the wrapped bandages around Matsuri's arm. His mind went racing.

"Matsuri! Your arm! What happened?!"

"Well…you see, I wasn't using my crutches and I tripped and-"

Gaara placed his index finger on her pink lips. "Don't lie to me. Did I do that to you while I was having nightmares?"

Matsuri looked away and nodded with tears in her eyes. She felt the blood become visible in the white bandages. It hurt terribly. She felt an embrace. Gaara had wrapped his arms around Matsuri's body, warming her up and wiping her tears.

"Matsuri…please forgive me for hurting you…"

"Oh Gaara! I forgive you. Otherwise, I would've let you stay on the floor. As soon as you fainted, I bandaged my arm to stop the bleeding and pulled you to your bed to make you feel comfortable when you came to. I watched over you for I guess half an hour and fell asleep. It must've been an hour since then-"

She stopped. She felt her blood leak through the bandages she wrapped around herself.

"Allow me to help you, Matsuri." Gaara licked the dripping blood off her arm.

"Ohh…" Matsuri moaned. She was enjoying feeling Gaara's tongue touch her exposed arm's flesh.

"Let's make sure that it won't bleed again." Gaara ceased his licking, got a few bandages and wrapped them more firm and tighter than Matsuri's attempt. "There. All better…"

"Gaara…" Matsuri frowned, as Gaara didn't embrace her again after fixing her injury.

"Hm? Yes, Matsuri?"

She smiled and blushed. "You are very precious to me. I want to help you and be with you…" she smiled sweetly.

Gaara embraced quickly; he was happy that someone else than his own flesh and blood had accepted him as a human being. In Matsuri's words, he was a friend…even more than that as well…

Gaara smiled happily. "Thank you for your judgment, Matsuri."

Before Gaara could say another word, Matsuri rushed to him and kissed him on his lips. To Gaara, it felt magical and he didn't want it to stop. He allowed her to continue the kiss as they fell to his bed. He stroked her hair as his student removed his dark shirt and pant legs, leaving his boxers on him. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She giggled after he finished the kiss, making Gaara smile with happiness. They were both in total ecstasy…

The brunette moaned as her sensei dominated her. She tried to tame him, but Gaara was winning her over as he stroked her hair. To get back at her loss, she hung on to his neck for a better advantage at Gaara's lips and head. She rubbed herself against his muscular chest, feeling the warmth she finally received. The full moon reflected on them as they had their intimacy. They both were enjoying having a taste of each other.

This was a long make-out session in progress.

    

Temari ran to the room with a wide smile. "Is she in there, Kankuro?"

"She's gotta be." He motioned his head to the crutches outside his little brother's bedroom.

Kankuro sighed, "I woke up to 'do my job' and what I find? Matsuri already taking care of our little brother! I thought you might want to see this…Heh-heh…you might have a little sister in the family in a few years from now…"

Temari whispered with anticipation, "Then get outta my way!" She took a peek through the door. "Oooh! Gaara doing something I didn't expect he'd ever do!"

Kankuro chuckled, "Looks like someone finally broke the ice…maybe now I can have a good night's sleep…"

    

Chapter 7 coming soon to a fanfic near you!


	7. Existing Love and Hate

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please review.

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 7: Existing Love and Hate

Temari and Kankuro yawned. As they wiped the tears from their sleep, Kankuro fell over, slightly groggy. In effect, the crutches that were propped near the wall collapsed, setting an alarm for the two older shinobi.

Temari gasped. "Kankuro! Be careful!"

The second oldest shinobi raised his arms in defense. "But I'm tired…!"

Before they could finish what they started, both remembered what they were doing before they had dozed off.

"Holy crap," Kankuro realized, "Gaara!"

"And Matsuri," Temari whimpered.

"You go look in, sis."

"Why me?"

"'C-cause you're a girl, and Matsuri might be-"

Temari slapped her left palm over her nervous brother.

"I know. You don't want to be labeled a pervert."

The puppeteer smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yeah…that and I don't want Gaara to kill me if he realizes we were watching their little "kiss"…heh heh…"

Temari sighed. "Oh, brother…"

She raised her eyes to the door's crack. She gulped, hoping the two weren't in a position that would burn into her memory…

Temari twitched. 'Well…maybe Shikamaru could help me get that thought outta my head…'

She placed her eye through the crack and gasped. Kankuro leapt to an immediate conclusion. "Temari…d-did they…?"

"Oh thank Kami! They're decent!"

"You mean Gaara and Matsuri didn't go all the way? Aw man!"

"Don't worry, Kankuro. Maybe we can still have a little sister…"

"And a niece or nephew! Don't forget, they might have kids!"

"Point taken, dear brother…"

"There has to be a way we can get them together more often…"

    

Gaara hugged the immeasurable warmth that held him. He heard a sound that was like glass breaking, a scream of his name, and felt a pulling sensation from the warmth that had once had a firm grip upon him. And then…darkness…

Gaara opened his eyes, seeing a room filled with candles, sickening aromas, and blood splatter everywhere. He didn't know where he was; yet he saw two figures were the in sad, deathly room. He saw the white cloak and realized that one of the figures was his deceased father, whom was standing next to-

"Mother?"

Gaara felt sick. Was that was his mother? He tried to run to them, but the figures sank into the floor like quicksand. Gaara felt himself sinking too. Desperate and frightened, he attempted use his jutsu for help.

Nothing happened…

He sank into a dark abyss and saw that his father was gone, but the sand that had created his illusion was traveling around the darkness. The sand traveled to the lone figure that was falling. This had been the figure that was standing next to his father and the sand that was holding this illusion together was shifting into a position.

Hand signs?

The sand that once held Gaara's father came in the form of Shukaku and opened its mouth. Both Gaara and the figure were consumed by the sand tanuki. As Gaara fell head first, so did the figure. He wanted to have a glance of this attacker and figure falling next to him. He turned his head and saw the glum face turn to him.

It was-

"Yashamaru?!"

Immediately after yelling the name, Gaara felt the sand that held the Yashamaru illusion spread around and ultimately recreate into an environment. He looked around. It was a dark room and it looked so familiar. Gaara noticed a small crib, blankets covering a squirming, redheaded child.

'Is it me…?" Thought the Kazekage.

He looked onto the blue crib and saw two children pressed its wooden rails. There was a blonde-haired girl and a brown-haired boy, both of them watching the baby with eyes that didn't seem to blink. Gaara looked closer and came to a shocking conclusion: They were Temari and Kankuro.

"That him, sis?"

"Yeah…Dad said he's our new little brother."

"Shame about Mom though. If she were here, she'd be cuddling him right now."

"Like she did with us? Her hugs were the best!"

"He kinda reminds me of Dad, but he reminds me of Mom more. Weird, right?"

"Maybe it's because he's what's left of Mom."

Yeah…that could be it…"

And besides, he's kinda cute."

"Yeah, he is."

"I know, right?"

"Sis… Didn't Dad say we SHOULDN'T be here…?"

"C'mon! Uncle Yashamaru wouldn't rat us out. "Don't let him come close to you", Dad says. "He'll kill you", Dad says. Pfffft! As if. I mean look; the little guy can't even get all those blankets off him!"

"It must be a pain not knowing what the heck is going on beyond that crib…"

The two little tykes looked at each other and nodded. Both of them stuck there little hands out to the red-haired child. The moment the baby's fingers made contact against the flesh, it let out a small cry.

"Aw man! What now, sis?!"

"Calm down…!"

The door opened and both siblings fled under the crib. Both of them began to panic. If it were their father, they'd go to bed without any food. And no breakfast tomorrow. The baby cried out as the figure lifted it into its arms.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

Gaara watched in angst as the figure kindly walked away with his younger self.

"Oh! Temari, Kankuro…I won't tell your father if you don't disturb Gaara like that again."

Both sand siblings crawled out from under the crib.

"Yes Uncle Yashamaru…"

As the door closed, Gaara felt the room change again, until all was darkness and the sand had transformed into a woman.

"Mother…?"

Gaara saw her hold something and then all of a sudden, her body was cut with an invisible blade of blood. Gaara watched in horror as she vomited her innards, trying to keep the child in her bloody arms. Suddenly, a room was formed, revealing it was his mother's room and she had finished her laboring with the deadly results.

"No…"

Yashamaru stood next to Gaara's father who was trying to take the baby out of her hands. In her weakest moment, he pulled it away from her. Yashamaru took the child and covered it with a clean blanket. As Gaara's father exited the room, the dying woman used the last of her chakra to attack with a type of sand jutsu, but missed, hitting a window and breaking some pottery. She sat up, ready to give her last stand.

"DAMN YOU BOTH!"

Yashamaru gulped, where as Gaara's father chuckled with confidence. She slapped him hard, leaving bloody marks on his face.

Yashamaru tried to calm his sister.

"It's for the best!"

"Leave the world already," ordered the Kazekage.

The brunette was ready to go and said her last word.

"GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA!"

And with that she collapsed, her life vanishing before the witnesses' eyes…And Gaara's.

The room went dark and the corpse disappeared. Gaara looked at the sand that once held her illusion and it whispered with a maternal tone.

"I love you…"

    

Matsuri giggled as Gaara pushed the swing harder and harder. He laughed as she went higher and higher. It was a bright and sunny day in Sunagakure, and the couple was doing their best to enjoy the other's company.

"Gaara," Matsuri began, "Please! I'm starting to feel dizzy…!" She struggled to get off the swing and fell into Gaara's arms. Gaara chuckled as she hugged him, too dizzy to let go.

Gaara, "Matsuri, you've made me the happiest man in all of Sunagakure…!"

The girl giggled and embraced him tighter.

"Really, Gaara?!"

He chuckled and smiled again. "No, I don't mean it…"

Matsuri felt disappointed. They had been together for so long, yet it probably meant nothing to him.

Gaara stroked the woman's hair and laughed once more.

"What I meant, Matsuri, is the fact that you've made me the happiest man in all of the Wind Country!"

"Oh Gaara…!"

He pulled her into a passionate open-mouth kiss, pleasuring the taste she hid in her mouth. As he released his captivated lover, he got down on his knees to perform a certain transaction. Matsuri rubbed her wrists.

'Is he…?'

Gaara sighed and was ready to finish what he had started.

'Calm down,' thought the Kazekage. 'You can do this!'

Before Gaara could open his mouth, a few nin decided to put their input on the situation.

"Gaara!" Temari said across the academy, "Speak up! I don't see a ring around my little sister's finger!"

Kankuro piped up. "What's the matter, Gaara? Don't tell us you're chickening out?"

Temari bopped a certain ninja on the head. "Baka! You said you'd help us out if Gaara got second thoughts!"

Shikamaru Nara appeared and got up from the trunk of the tree he was resting on. He yawned and looked at the Kazekage.

"Well, don't marry her. You'll regret anything you say or even do when your gal is around…"

Kankuro gawked at the lazy nin and then his sister. "Um…Temari…?"

Temari slapped her boyfriend (technically, they were MUCH closer than that!) and stomped his back on the sandy ground.

"You jerk! Something encouraging! Not that trash you tend to spat about us!"

She ceased her attacks and Shikamaru shakily got up. "Scratch that…Um…Women are the most perfect and beauteous creatures. The ones found in Suna are the most elusive and exclusive ones. If you don't propose and take the plunge, you'll regret it…Heh heh…heeeeeeh…"

Gaara gulped and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing…' He thought.

Matsuri "Um…Gaara?"

Gaara looked up to the woman that said his name. It was now or never.

"Matsuri…"

"Yes, Gaara…?"

"Will you marry me…?"

Temari and Kankuro (Not Shikamaru, he already calculated the outcome.) couldn't believe the spectacle. Matsuri had tackled Gaara and she had no intention of letting her betrothed go.

For both of them, it would be a long night…

     

Matsuri snuggled to the warmth of her bed. This was a wonderful dream for her, as the sun was shining. Meanwhile Kankuro and Temari looked upon their youngest sibling, who had since moved Matsuri to her room, had moved himself to the training grounds to warp his fear and frustration from the previous night's nightmares into strength.

Hope that wasn't too scary. Anyways, please wait for chapter 8! Please review!


	8. Vendetta Vision

Thanks to Tiger5913's advice, we'll try our best to get the two together

Thanks to Tiger5913's advice, we'll try our best to get the two together! That is a promise, chapter reviewer! Thank you for reviewing each chapter of the story!

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 8: Vendetta Vision

'I have to get stronger…'

The Kazekage was sparring with his own shadow clones. They were proving useful since they were made of the highest caliber-flesh and blood.

'Let my exhaustion and pain be a way of power…if it worked for Uzumaki Naruto…it'll work for me…' Gaara thought with his body growing numb. He had been training for over twelve hours. Nonstop.

'So much pain…'

Gaara used a large amount of chakra to recreate his sand with stronger minerals.

'I feel like I'm going to die…'

He felt his sand falling back to the ground, his clones vanishing as well. His chakra was almost entirely depleted.

'But…I can't…die…'

The world began fade into a gray cloud, enshrouding in darkness. Gaara felt himself collapse on his gourd. Not very comfortable.

'Die…'

Gaara felt himself lose control of his consciousness.

    

'Not again…' Gaara thought.

He knew where he was. He was in his head where all his nightmares take place. He had no idea that this was going to be a twisted nightmare.

'Not again…I can't be here!'

The frightened ninja tried to escape from his mental nightmare zone, but to no avail.

'Here it comes!' The darkness began to fade away, revealing a medical ninja around a covered autopsy table. With someone on it!

'Oh Kami…' Gaara walked closer to the background. Like every nightmare he had, no one could see him. He was just like a phantom.

'Who died…?' Gaara saw the medical ninja shake their heads in sadness. Not only did he see Kankuro and Temari, but he also saw Kazemaru too!

'What are they doing here?!'

"Lady Temari, you may look under. If you want to that is…" Tomokai said. He had made it to head medical ninja in this nightmare.

'What is happening?!" Gaara placed his hands on his temples. He was anxious to figure out the deceased.

"OH GOD!" Temari placed the sheet down with fear and backed away.

Kankuro restrained his sister. "Was it that bad? Lemme see!"

Tomokai pressed his glasses to his nose and shook his head. "Lord Kankuro…It's best you don't…she's not even decent to be presented to any of us. The kunoichi medical ninja had to do the job of putting her together.

Gaara's eyes widened with fear. 'Her?!" He took a step closer, walking right through his family. He saw a bloody arm that wasn't covered and it was holding a chained sickle that was coated in rust colored blood. That weapon could only be summoned under the training of the Kazekage.

'No…it couldn't be!' Gaara was on the brink of tears.

Kankuro whispered to Temari and she whispered something back. His sister must've described the body since Kankuro face was visible to be turning pale even with the face paint of his puppeteer getup.

"Didn't any of the medics do anything to save her?!" The puppeteer shouted.

"I'm sorry, but when she was dead on arrival…we discovered Matsuri's death, though. The poor girl's body bled to death. We don't know who did this but I'm sure the Kazekage will launch an investigation to…"

Gaara tried to shout, but nothing came out. "Matsuri?!"

A ninja suddenly bursted into the room. It was one of Kazemaru's associates.

"Lord Kazemaru!"

The seemingly sad jonin looked to his "follower". "What is it, Minoku?"

Minoku panted. "The Kazekage! He's dead!"

'I'm dead? But how?!'

The siblings stood with disbelief as the medical ninja left to go to the Kazekage to unsuccessfully save him.

"Gaara…"

"Why did our brother…?"

Kazemaru looked at his worker. "The cause of death?"

Minoku shuddered. "It was seppuku, sir."

Temari looked at them with confusion. "BUT WHY?"

Kankuro restrained his sister a second time. "Calm down, sis."

Kazemaru frowned. "With his student dead, he had no reason to live, I'm sure. I heard they had a relationship."

Kankuro's eyes lit up with silent rage and suspicion. "Impossible. Gaara couldn't have known Matsuri died. Her death was informed to only us."

Kazemaru gave a smile but with fear. "I guess we'll never know."

Temari looked at the idealistic ninja and said with anger, "You better not have something to do with this, Kazemaru. We have suspicions and-"

"You'll never find any evidence that I could've attacked Matsuri…why would I? And besides…your brother's death was suicidal…"

He left the room with Minoku, with the Kazekage's siblings looking at him suspiciously.

'I killed myself?'

Gaara spotted a bandage wrapped around Kazemaru's left leg. As he limped, Gaara saw a slash formation of blood.

'He killed Matsuri! Her sickle has his blood on it!'

Before his siblings could walk out of the room, the darkness appeared again and shape shifted into another room.

    

Tomokai pressed his glasses a second time. "Oh, Lord Kazekage. Why did you take the easy way out?"

Gaara saw himself, or his body in a corner. His torso was slashed and his hand held a dagger. It was covered in his blood, as was the floor. It was murder though it appeared to be suicide was Gaara's thoughts. As the medical ninja carried Gaara away, the phantom heard Kazemaru speak with Minoku.

"You made my murder look like a wonderful suicide."

"It was my pleasure serving you, Lord Kazemaru."

'He killed me!'

"Did you make him change his list of superiors to me as the Kazekage if he is to die?"

"Right after you killed him."

"Perfect. Those two can be together in death now."

'He murdered us all and got off without getting caught!'

The room suddenly turned into darkness as Kazemaru left the room.

'No…Kazemaru can't be Kazekage…Matsuri…oh Matsuri…'

    

Gaara felt himself being pulled back to reality.

'It's about time…'

"Gaara…"

'A voice…?"

"Gaara…? Are you awake?"

'Ah…' "Yes…I'm awake, Matsuri…"

"That's good to hear…"

Gaara found himself on his bed. His clothing was sandy and his gourd was in the corner of the room. Matsuri must've dragged him back home.

"Gaara, you were out since yesterday. It's early morning." She yawned.

Gaara blinked, "Didn't you go to sleep?"

Matsuri yawned again, "No…I didn't want to leave your side."

"Ah…" Gaara blushed as he instantaneously hugged her. This was a token of loyalty.

"Gaara…" She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Gaara enjoyed the kiss and kept his embrace on Matsuri tight; his thoughts were on his nightmare…

'That dark vision…what the hell was that about…?'

We'll do our best with the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review.


	9. Selfish Wants & Plots

Thanks for all the readers who have reviewed

Thanks for all the readers who have reviewed. Including Tiger5913's bulk reviews, which are very encouraging. We hope you enjoy this installment of…

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 9: Selfish Wants & Plots

Temari eyed her picture of Shikamaru Nara, also dubbed as "The Most Laziest Ninja of Konohagakure". She sighed. If only her little brother could make Matsuri as happy as Shikamaru had done with her.

She knocked against the sandy wall behind her bed.

"Hey, Kankuro. You awake?"

"…" No response.

She knocked louder.

"Helllloooo… Mr. Puppeteer…? This is FanGirl…Over."

"…" Still no response.

She lost her cool. "ARE YOU THERE, YOU LOUSY PUPPET?!"

**CRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK…!**

Temari turned to see her door opened ajar. There standing ominously on its first pair of feet was Crow, Kankuro's first puppet. She shuddered; she never really liked the interior and exterior design of her brother's puppets.

"Kankuro?"

The puppet ran forward with its fingers as senbon needles, dipped heavily in poison.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!" The eldest sand sibling braced herself and flinched. She waited for the worst, but it never came. Cautiously, she looked up and saw Crow being pulled away by her brother's chakra strings.

Kankuro pulled his puppet back to his side, smiling innocently.

"Sorry about that. Crow must've wandered while away I was cleaning Black Ant. Enemy Blood. What can you do?"

"Ha ha ha…Very funny. Did you ever consider cleaning another mechanism that you control, yet it's not a puppet?"

"What would that be?"

"Your mouth."

"…I think you can fit into Crow…"

"Focus, Kankuro. I wanted you to come here because we both want our little brother to be happy."

Kankuro slapped his forehead. "That and you want Matsuri to be our little sister…right?"

"Well, that too."

"Oh for the love of…! Talk about ulterior motives, sis."

"That's just the way I am. Any ideas on how we can pair those dull kids together?"

"What do you mean by that, sis? Matsuri's a fun gal!"

"Sigh…all work and no play makes Gaara a dull boy…"

Kankuro finished his big sister's sentence. "…And Matsuri follows his ways…"

"Exactly… Any ideas…?"

"Lemme see…"

     

Gaara dipped the brush into the ink plate again. As Kazekage, he was head of the well being of Sunagakure, and Kami, keeping everything in check required paperwork.

A LOT of paperwork.

Fortunately, unlike the Hokage in Konohagakure, Gaara didn't harbor a SUPREME distaste for his line of work. In fact, he always took the tanuki by the leash and got down to work. But because of this work, he always had less time for Matsuri.

The red haired leader looked up to see Kazemaru over his desk.

"What do you want, Kazemaru? Can't I go and do my work without you barging into my office…unannounced…?"

The Kazekage's rival smirked. "If I recall the ranking alliances, I am your superior and or equal, Lord Gaara…"

"That's Lord Kazekage to you." Gaara tried to focus on his paperwork.

"You've let me call you 'Lord Gaara' before, Lord Gaara…"

Gaara rose from his desk and hissed at his 'superior'. "For your information, I allowed you to call me that, because Matsuri was either around or within earshot."

Kazemaru sat on the desk and swiped Gaara's papers.

"Kazemaru…Give them back."

"Hm…these are medical papers from Matsuri's treatment…Lord…Kazekage, you of all people (besides me!) Should know how the one absolute way to treat a maiden's wound."

Gaara grabbed the papers from Kazemaru's filthy, underhanded palms. "Really…? How?"

"You give her the best man in Sunagakure! Which happens to be me."

"Okay, I'm you're crazy. Good-bye."

"I have a proposition for you, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara kept his head down, his eyes working with the words. "Go away."

"It could give you unexpected… "benefits."

"I'm ready to get my siblings in here." The sand began to open he door.

Kazemaru smirked again. "It involves Matsuri…"

Gaara's eyes widened. He felt his ears perk. His hair spiked up from the way Kazemaru mentioned her. He got up from his desk and circled the young man.

"Are you threatening her?"

"Nonsense," Kazeamaru raised his hands innocently. "I would never threaten…her…"

His growling in the discussion had Gaara wondering if he had ulterior motives. "What is it that you want…with Matsuri…?"

Kazemaru, "I believe you two should work together here. She could be your personal assistant. The 5th Hokage has one, so you should too."

"That DOES sound…nice…"

"Of course it is!"

"But HER injury, which YOU inflicted on HER, will make it difficult to carry forms and packages around."

"I'll help her move around, Lord Kazekage! With all angst aside, if we could just throw aside our rivalry, we could rely and work together, all for the sake of Matsuri!"

Gaara sat at his desk and pondered about the offer.

"I'll be watching you…"

And with a kind-hearted smile, Kazemaru walked out of the office.

As Gaara returned to his paperwork, he slapped his forehead.

'I should have asked Matsuri about her working with me…I am so selfish…'

     

Matsuri tightened the bandage around her leg.

"Ow…"

The pain was becoming less and less unbearable everyday, but the bleeding tended to grow unstable. She doubled the bandage amount, hoping to staunch the bleeding.

'Oh…Kami, please don't let me bleed again…'

As she grabbed her crutches, a sound went right through her ears and pierced to Gaara's.

**TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Gaara rushed out of the office and appeared in front of Matsuri's door.

"MATSURI!"

The young woman ran straight toward Gaara's arms.

The building shook as sand covered the two from falling debris. The sand became Gaara's signature sand shield, protecting the two from the shaking residence. Inside, Gaara struggled to hear Matsuri's terrified murmurs.

"Wh-What's going o-on Gaara?! The whole place st-star-started falling apart!"

She started shaking uncontrollably, forcing the confused Kazekage to hold her tight.

"Matsuri…"

All of a sudden, the building stopped its rumbling and Gaara lowered his defense.

"Matsuri, we must be careful where we step. There's quite a bit of debris on the floor… perhaps this was the work of an earthquake…"

"Gaara! What about Temari and Kankuro?!"

A blonde ninja appeared on top of a pile of sandy rubble. "We're over here!"

Kankuro poured the sand out of his hood. "I hate natural disasters…"

Matsuri still clutched to Gaara's side. "So it was an earthquake?"

"That's right, and look at my hair! I hate it when it's down!" The kunoichi tied back her hair.

Gaara looked around calmly. "Any damage?"

Temari, "None whatsoever…"

Gaara turned back toward the office building. "Good."

Kankuro, "Except your room, Gaara…"

"Pardon…?"

Kankuro put his sandy hood back on his head.

"Yup, completely destroyed. On the bright side though, we managed to take everything, or what was at least of ample and sentimental value."

Gaara shook his head. "I suppose that's alright…"

Temari dusted her fan. "We'll move it all into Matsuri's room tonight."

Gaara stopped and did a double take. "What?"

Kankuro, "Yeah, Matsuri's room. You'll be there too, Gaara. Any objections?"

'…' "…"

Matsuri, "HEKEI?"

Gaara stood in shock and confusion.

As the two older sand siblings moved their younger brother's stuff into the brunette's room, Kankuro and Temari started a small relieving conversation.

"Sis, we were almost caught!"

"Yeah, but Gaara didn't say anything against this, did he…?"

"So?"

"He wants this!"

"If you say so…"

"Hey, it was your idea to use those Konoha explosives. I don't know how those Leaf ninja do it; making them seem like an earthquake's shaking the building…"

"You're telling me! Maybe Shikamaru can tell you sometime…"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sis."

Well, with school about to start and our freshman year ready to begin, we hope you'll continue to review, including you, Tiger 5913! We'll try to type when we have time! Hope to update Chapter 10 soon! Please read and review!


	10. Awwwkward

AAH! The semester is almost up and we **FINALLY **update the 10th chapter now! Feeling so sick and disgusted…please don't think the story was given up on…please read the next cute chapter of the amazing story…

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 10: Awwwkward…

Gaara walked upstairs to move into his new room with his only sentimental objects: The two framed photographs. He felt upset knowing that only those two pictures were the only things he cherished in his room.

Gaara, 'Unbelievable…I'm fifteen years old and only the photos depicting my family and student mean only so much to me…oh well…Master Ebizou always says "The fewer possessions you own, the more selfless you are." Does this mean I am not selfish as many people are?'

Gaara continued to ponder until he reached the doorway to Matsuri's room.

'Here I go…May Kami be merciful…'

He opened the door to see Matsuri reorganizing her room, possibly making room for her sensei.

Matsuri, "Ah! Gaara! You're here! Did you take everything you need? Do you need help unpacking???"

Gaara had a small bewildered look on his face as she asked the many questions, feeling overwhelmed. 'She really wants to help me…' "That won't be necessary, Matsuri."

"Why is that, Gaara?"

The Kazekage just lifted his hands, showing the two pieces of his "luxuries".

"Oh…"

"It's okay, Matsuri. I will only be sleeping on a futon, I will leave the room when your privacy is needed, and finally, I will only need these items to make me feel as if I'm back in my "habitat"."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything, let me know! I'd do anything for you, Gaara…" She blushed at the last sentence. Gaara however, didn't hear her. He was preoccupied with the vision from the unusual dream he had.

'My nightmares always have a point…They don't always happen accurately…it was no doubt a sign…It must mean Kazemaru has a plot to kill me and Matsuri or something like that…'

Matsuri placed her master's futon near her bed. "Gaara? What do you think of it being here?"

Gaara continued pondering. 'Knowing his behavior, that is a strong possibility, too. And with him being foreman and respected figure to certain citizens…! He could have many followers…'

Matsuri crutched her way to Gaara's side. "Gaara? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer; Gaara was lost in thought.

'He does have a motive! To become Kazekage, just like in my dream! But wait…that would be slander if I accused him out of the blue…I need evidence…but…willing to go against his word in a battle, harming my student, and offending the Kazekage could get him to punishment…? Agh! This is so confusing! I don't know what to do!'

"Gaara! Is there something wrong?"

"Hn?! Oh, what is it Matsuri?"

Matsuri pouted, "Gaara, I've been trying to talk to you! What is wrong???"

"Matsuri…how do you feel about Kazemaru?"

The girl was shocked to hear a question about Kazemaru. "K…Kazemaru, Gaara?"

"Yes, Kazemaru? What do you think of Kazemaru?"

"Um…I really don't like him. He seems to care about himself. I think he loves me, but only because I'm near you, Gaara. He probably wants you to feel jealous. But I don't love him at all! I only care about you! I bet he's also jealous about you being Kazekage! I think he's holding a deep grudge about it, too! I also think he'll kill you if you're not careful!"

'Ah! Good! Matsuri feels my concern for safety from Kazemaru!'

"Gaara…I really don't like Kazemaru at all…"

"Neither do I. But for the time being, stay near me, avoid Kazemaru at suspicious moments, and finally, don't trust him…"

"Gaara? Is something wrong?"

"…I dislike Kazemaru's character. I fear he is a heinous ninja, Matsuri. One that is up to no good to you and me alone, along with the Land of Wind…"

'Oh Gaara…' "You're a great Kazekage, sensei…and friend…"

Gaara smiled and went for a kiss. The two found it magical…until, seconds later…

"Hey! Lovebirds," Temari shouted as she opened the door. "It's time for dinner!"

Kankuro joined in. "Yeah! So wash up and-"

The "Lovebirds" released their kiss as soon as the two sand sibs stared at their action.

Matsuri puffed her face to pout; Gaara stared at them with anger as they continued to stare after the kiss was released.

Temari smacked her head. 'Damn it!'

Kankuro slowly walked away. "Awwwwwkward…"

Gaara crossed his arms and stared at his siblings as they all walked down to dinner.

'I thought I prayed Kami to be merciful…I hope my home-style life will not be like this from now on…Please Kami…please…'

We promise to try to update the next chapter soon… We'll really try! Please read & review! Again, we'll try to update A.S.A.P!


	11. Shifts Of The Sandstorm

Okay…we said we'd try to update the next story and we did! Please enjoy!

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 11:Shifts Of The Sandstorm

Gaara walked down the hall with Matsuri beside him. He was blushing, for the temptation to hold her petite hand burdened him.

Gaara, 'Oh Kami,' thought the tempted sand leader, 'Why do you torment me so…?'

Matsuri, "Gaara…"

He broke from his thoughts and looked to his brunette student.

"Yes Matsuri?"

"I'm sorry for what happened back there…"

"Hm?" 'Oh! That's right…the kiss…'

"I mean…!"

"I understand what you were referring to, Matsuri…"

"Oh…um…good! Uh…Gaara…"

"Do not blame yourself… I made the first move…"

"But I provoked you, Sensei-!"

"Gaara, Matsuri… And you mean, encouraged, not provoked."

"Right. Anyway, I'm sorry, Gaara…"

"Matsuri, I did not-!"

Crow fell from the ceiling, shocking the two shinobi. The wooden figure posed not as a threat, but an eavesdropping tool.

Matsuri, "How did it get all the way here? And where is Kankuro-sama?"

Gaara pulled the sand from the walls and floors and crushed his brother's beloved first puppet. Wooden planks and various parts of the puppet went flying, triggering Gaara's defense. As his shield protected the two from puppet's flying remains, Matsuri gave her sensei a small hug.

'He really does want to keep this…love? Or is this just his basic rule to protect fellow shinobi…? Oh Gaara…!'

Immediately, the shield went down, proving the threat was over.

Gaara, "How strange… To leave his puppet out on the ceiling… As if HE was listening in on our conversation… What do you think, Matsuri?"

The kunoichi trembled and walked ahead to the spot where Crow once stood. There were ashes, half-incinerated planks, and many, many damaged knives, needles, and ninja tools. In the air was the smell of two things: poison and the smoke of a paper bomb.

"Gaara, this puppet exploded upon impact. I guess Kankuro didn't want us to think he was eavesdropping?"

"Perhaps… But why give Crow seconds of "life" before exploding? And Crow was moving as we walked…"

"So it's obvious that Kankuro went through a lot of trouble to find out what we were talking about… What were we talking about, Gaara?"

The Kazekage slapped his forehead and blushed, not putting his eyes toward Matsuri.

"Gaara?"

"Our… "Mistake?""

"OH!" She looked away and coughed awkwardly.

"Matsuri… We shall interrogate Kankuro and Temari after dinner…"

"But why both of them? It was Crow. KANKURO'S puppet…"

"Yes, but I don't think Kankuro would have the intellect nor attention span to pull off a stunt this big… Or daring, for that matter… So it stands to reason that those two are working together to find what is going on between us…"

"So… There IS something between us, Gaara…?"

Gaara looked on to his student and blushed. He shook off his thoughts and took a breath.

"I suppose we have something…"

He held her hand as they continued on to meet Temari and Kankuro for dinner.

Meanwhile, at the table, Kankuro glumly looked at his plate. Temari rolled her eyes; she knew it was going to come up in the discussion sooner or later, so it was better to get it out of him now then let drag on later.

"Alright, I know you were going to make me ask, but I'll go and do it before you push me to… Sigh… What's wrong?"

The puppet master raised his head and stabbed his food with a fork half-heartedly.

"I loaned Kazemaru Crow a couple of days ago in exchange for some good ryo and the guy still hasn't given him back to me yet… I need him for combo jutsu…"

Temari, "Huh…"

Hope you enjoyed this cool but short installment. Oh! And for all you Kankuro fans out there…!

In Memoriam: Crow: Kankuro's first puppet. Designed and built by Akasuna no Sasori. Fought for: 0-16 years (Thought this thing was called for…).

Thanks for reading this far, everybody! Please review!


	12. No One's to Blame?

We made it to chapter 12! Please review after reading this installment of—

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 12: No One's to Blame?

"What do you mean, "We were spying on you!?" We've been here eating dinner! You should have proof!"

That was what Temari exclaimed at the dinner table, slamming her fists into the dining table. Gaara made the accusation of his siblings eavesdropping on his conversation with his student-With the eldest in charge…Big mistake.

Gaara had his arms crossed; the usual stoic expression adorned his face, and sighed. His sister lost her cool demeanor again. Matsuri was at his side, looking slightly frightened at the small argument, fearing that it would most likely it would escalate.

Gaara, "Sigh. Temari, I do have proof. Please, take time from feasting and come with me. Both of you'll find Crow on the ground in pieces."

Temari, "Fine…C'mon, Kankuro…time to prove baby brother wrong."

The Sand Sibs and Matsuri left the dining room, but as the made the hall, Kankuro was starting to feel sick. If there was one thing he hated, it was being accused of his art being used for treacherous deeds. That, and his remaining family being harmed by Kazemaru. Sometimes he wished that Temari's pride wouldn't let her go to far lengths just to prove her opponent was wrong and she was correct. It would save time, hurt feelings, and, perhaps, lives!

Gaara shrugged, "Behold the debris that was once Crow. I trust that you, Kankuro, will"-

"Crow! Oh Kami, no!" Kankuro shouted and dashed to the broken puppet.

"…Will be most upset…" Gaara finished. He looked toward his sister, who was at loss for words. She was wrong; Gaara was right. Crow had attacked him and Matsuri. At that point, Kankuro was wiping away the tears from his eyes and stared at Temari with fear and confusion.

Temari shivered and stared at Matsuri and Gaara. She had a frightened expression in her eyes. "Gaara, Matsuri. We need to talk. Now."

Kankuro picked up the giant pieces of the fallen puppet and nodded, grinding his teeth..."C'mon. Let's get back to the food and settle this…"accident". I smell a dead rat in this washed up puppet…"



Gomenmaisen! We didn't mean for it to be short…to make up for it, we'll try to update soon! Please review!


	13. Mistakes, Debates, and Crimes

Okay, now for a little rising action! We said we'd update as soon as we could and now we have. Hope you enjoy the latest installment of….

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 13:Mistakes, Debates, and Crimes

The four of them sat at the table, questioning themselves within their minds on how to start the discussion. In the end, after several minutes of awkward silence, it was Kankuro, whom was spurred by the loss of Crow.

"Okay… So… Anybody know how Crow got in…?"

Gaara immediately answered, for he had the correct response… Or so he thought.

"It was controlled by an unknown puppeteer from within your room and went under secret surveillance. That means the perpetrator is still in this area…"

Temari slapped her forehead and glared at Kankuro. It was clear where this talk was going. Kankuro received the vibe from his older sister and gulped nervously. Gaara wasn't going to like this…

Kankuro, 'Oh kami… Please lessen my brother's wrath…' Actually, Gaara… I loaned Crow to someone-I swear, it was before things grew way too intense in this household! You gotta believe me!

Gaara, "It seems apparent that I'll hate the person that you've loaned your first puppet to… So tell me. I won't be angry."

"Okay, little brother… Gulp! I loaned Crow to Kazemaru!" 'I'm so dead!' "…"

Only Matsuri noticed the split-second grimace that ran across Gaara's face.

Gaara, "I see… So it was Kazemaru that tried to take our lives tonight, Matsuri…"

Temari slammed her fists on the table and grunted with disapproval of Gaara's accusation.

"Gaara, you can't just accuse a head of Sunagakure's well-being! If it were like that, half of the jonin would have thrown a coup de taut and banished you long ago! It just doesn't work that way!"

Matsuri, "Temari-!

Gaara put a hand over Matsuri's mouth; it was best she stayed out of this probable debate of Suna's powers.

Gaara, "Temari… You are right. In order to even accuse Kazemaru properly, it would be safe if I had concrete evidence with me."

The black-hooded puppeteer leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Fat… Chance. There's not a trace of anything lethal on or even in Crow anymore. And add to that, the evidence of wiring a conversation between you and Matsuri have been completely vaporized from the blast."

Matsuri groaned and felt a few tears coming up through her eyes; things didn't look so good for her sensei's ideals. The 2nd brother continued.

"I'm just saying, if this were Kazemaru, then he knew what he was doing. Having to draw out enough chakra to draw Crow from a certain area, having to place all the surveillance equipment INSIDE Crow, and to put all the evidence in close enough to destroy it all in the blast…"

Temari continued, "If this was indeed Kazemaru, then he knew what he was doing."

She blinked at Matsuri to point out the phrase. The brunette suppressed a giggle, feeling slightly better. Gaara looked to his siblings in confidence, determined to prove his side.

"And the larger pieces of Crow?"

Kankuro, "Nope, they're all clean. Not one shred of evidence says, "Kazemaru was here and I'm gonna kill the Kazekage."… Sorry, Gaara."

"But what of the poison that came after the paper bomb? I distinctively recall smelling the putrid stench of knockout-A, a tranquilizer used to numb or weaken an S-Rank level shinobi… That would mean-"

Temari, "Gaara, there are several people who would do a lot of things just to scare a village leader. We're not saying that Kazemaru isn't responsible… It's just that we can't prove anything."

Kankuro, "And add to that, the explosion pushed the poison to certain areas of the halls, making it look like it was planted by one of us. So if you were to use that as evidence, you'd be bringing the guilty party to yourself."

Gaara looked upon the floor, discouraged. How could he be so sure…? His siblings were right; he had no evidence that would incriminate his suspect. None at all. He walked away from the table in defeat. His siblings hung their heads low, whereas Matsuri struggled to find the right words to say.

"Gaara…" Matsuri began, but couldn't find her voice. It was lost in Gaara's uncertainty, drowning in a pool of doubt.

   

Matsuri pulled up her shirt and began to undress. Dinner went on without words and Gaara, so the evening's meal went by quickly. She attempted to find words that would help ease or help Gaara's suspicion of Kazemaru, but to no avail. She put on her eveningwear, a purple T-shirt with green pant legs.

"Gaara…"

She felt a headache coming on and tried to shake it off; she always got these small migraines when problems like these arose.

Slam!

The door opened and closed, putting a chill through her spine. Who'd be…?

'Gaara!' The kunoichi blushed and felt her heart skip a beat, a bit surprised if Gaara had just entered to see her undress. She turned around, hoping her worst-case scenario was not true. Sadly…

"Kyaaaah…!"

Gaara stood, expressionless and dull, behind her, as if uninterested in seeing his one and only student settle for the night. He seemed to tower above, putting intimidation on Matsuri.

'Oh…no… Dear kami, why?!'

To her surprise, Gaara pulled her close and gave her a deep kiss, increasing the blush upon her face. The brunette felt heat building up inside her body and wished for more of this sweet surrender.

"Mmm…," were the only words she mutter from their kiss, becoming more and more mute as an effect.

She felt a sharp tug on her pant legs; Gaara's hint of what he wanted.

'HEKEI?!'

He lifted her shirt a bit, just above her navel, granting her a more obvious hint.

'NANI?!'

She felt Gaara's kiss become more ravenous, holding her closer, tighter, and shakier.

'No more, no more…!'

She punched Gaara in the jaw and fell down as a result. A sharp pain ran through her body and in a second, Gaara was gone.

"Matsuri…?"

She looked up and saw Gaara at the door, whose eyes showed no amorous nature or lust.

Matsuri, "A genjutsu…?"

Gaara, "Huh? I do sense the former presence of a genjutsu, but that is all. Are you all right, Matsuri? You're bleeding."

She felt a blood trickle down her shoulder to coccyx. An injury from the illusion or a result from the fall? She looked up at Gaara and saw that he was bleeding too, but from his forehead.

"I was outside at the swing. Sorry I stormed off from dinner…"

"Gaara…"

"Hai…?"

She felt uncertain to question him if he had pushed her farther into their little relationship, but went against her instinct.

'Gaara would never do that… I think…'

"Matsuri, how did your bleeding come to be?"

"I fell down while undressing…" 'That sounds so stupid…'

"I see… And the feeling of a genjutsu…?"

"I was practicing and accidentally got affected… Gomenmaisen…"

"I see… Be careful next time, Matsuri."

"Hai, Gaara… Goodnight…"

   

As they both retired, Gaara stayed awake, pondering.

'Where did that kunai barrage come from…? I was alone and I didn't sense a presence of ANY shinobi nearby… And why as Matsuri bleeding…? She didn't even look me in the eye…"

Matsuri looked at the moon as the hours reached double-digits.

'Gaara… Why were you bleeding…? What happened tonight…? And why can't I be a better person for you…?!'

As Gaara was lulled to sleep by Matsuri's breathing, and for her vice versa, Gaara couldn't help but feel threatened, and for Matsuri, she felt like she was being watched.

   

Well, that's that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, by the way, especially bulk review! That'd be very nice!


	14. Hardcore Motive!

We deeply apologize for the time we could've used to finish the story…Gomen. It has been at least near an entire year since we began on this story. It's time to wrap it up! Enjoy the latest installment of…

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 14:Hardcore Motive!

Matsuri walked into the hall where Kankuro and Temari were. She was trying to get past the awkward events that were going on last night. She was trying her best to get rid of the memories that were in her cranium, but no success…

Temari, "Good morning sleepy-head. You had me worried, y'know…?" Temari was helping Kankuro putting the previously fallen puppet, Crow, back together. It appeared that the charred parts were cleaned and looked as good as new! Truly, Kankuro was indeed, the puppet master of the present Sunagakure!

Matsuri looked with surprise at the wondrous puppet. "Kankuro sama…it looks amazing!"

The puppeteer sighed with a smile. "Thanks. But lemme tells you, it wasn't easy. I had to get the original blueprints. I found them wedged between the oldest documents dating back to the ancient weaponry of Suna's past. Whoever made Crow here could make a dozen, no, a hundred puppets as weapons…that's Sasori for you."

"Still, Kankuro sama, it looks okay! I bet it's fully operational!"

Temari came back with kunai and poison vials. "Crow will still need its weapons. It'll be awhile before you can fight at full intent to kill with this puppet, Kankuro."

"I'm aware of that…" He had a frown as his head fell on the table.

"Temari sama…Have you seen Gaara sama?"

She sighed. "When you say his name, he prefers "Gaara", Matsuri. Remember that. Also, I did. It was early morning and he said, "I'm going to get stronger. For the sake of Matsuri."

The girl blushed. It then came to her; she should get stronger too! She ran outside to the training grounds, hoping to spar with her sensei.

Temari went back to the table where Crow was being fixed. She had a smile on her face that she was obviously having a hard time trying to hide.

"Temari…that was just sad. "For the sake of Matsuri.". Gaara wouldn't say that…"

"Actually, Kankuro, I'm smiling because he REALLY said that!"

"….WHAT?!"

    

She saw her sensei covered with sand. He was trying to focus his power on manipulating the grains of dirt to create more sand. It has been hard to control his chakra into the sand since Shukaku was removed from him…

"…sensei…" 'So determined…'

"! Who's there?!" Gaara quickly lunged a fist of sand to head into Matsuri's direction.

'Whoa!' She back flipped into the training grounds, surprising her sensei.

Gaara flinched. "Matsuri! When did you get here?!"

She took a breath of air, exhausted from evading the sand. "Only a moment…I'm sorry if I appeared to have been spying on you. I was just amazed at how long you can keep your stamina up!"

Gaara bowed and apologized for the sudden attack. "I have been on edge lately…I fear for my family, Matsuri…you are always with me as well. Therefore, I consider you a part of my family…I have been pondering with the possibilities that Kazemaru would want me dead…I think I have an interesting theory…"

"Tell me, Gaara! I wish to know!"

"Very well. Let's sit down."

The sat on the ground with the sand falling around them in a complete circle…

"First of all, I suspect him of wanting to become Kazekage. He wants me to suffer to the point of death. You've witnessed this before. Second, since I'm a former weapon, I am no longer a threat to my people, but I doubt Kazemaru feel that way. He prefers that any threat should perish the moment it becomes a problem for only himself! Since I have no problems with my inner beast, it will be a less chance that he will inherit my title…"

"He wants to kill you because of your power…?"

"I believe so…that…and he hates my guts…"

"Gaara…"

"Finally, if he were to become Kazekage, I can only assume the worst! He'd perhaps gather any power within this village to fulfill his sick desires…"

"Gaara…that's terrible to think!"

"Ah, you're right. This is all speculation…I need evidence. The only time I believe I can catch him in the act is when another attempt is made on my life…Only then will I be able to apprehend the guilty party…Therefore…"

The Kazekage got up, his sand returning to his gourd. He brushed the dirt of his pant legs and looked at Matsuri, who was still sitting down.

"…I can't afford to risk your life. You cannot be with me…I can't vouch for your safety anymore. If it is indeed Kazemaru…He won't stop until I'm dead…if you stay by my side, you'll be wounded or killed in the crossfire. He has a hardcore motive, I doubt he isn't afraid to take a few lives with me…as long as he gets what he wants…"

"Gaara…" The girl got up, brushing the sand of her after she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Matsuri?"

"I don't want to leave. I've stayed by your side this long; I'll see it to the end. Besides, if death was meant to make me leave your side, I should've left a long time ago…!"

"Matsuri…"

The redhead embraced his tearing student, surprising her.

"Matsuri…arigatou…I won't let you die…"

'Gaara…' She completed the hug; the tears kept coming down falling onto the remaining grains of sand and quartz…

OKAY! Done with this chapter! We hope to get bulk reviews from you ever-loyal readers! We'll do our best to get the next chapter up! We promise!


	15. One More Time

Oki doki doki! We're typing up the next chapter! Please, if anyone's interested in this story, please give us a nice bulk review. That would really be appreciated. By the way, there may be a bit of perv content, so be careful. You have been warned. Here ya go; the latest installment of…

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 15: One More Time

Both left the training grounds, the sun peaking to noon. Matsuri wiped her tears away, slightly embarrassed that she allowed her emotions to get the better of her…Again.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed, Matsuri…"

Her senses returned to full alert on Gaara-Watch, and felt her face go red.

"Why not, Gaara…?" 'I lost myself back there… I didn't want him to see me cry…!'

"Because I cry, too…"

His arms folded and Matsuri turned around to find the same stoic expression on his face. Whatever shred of a touched sentiment was there before was gone.

Matsuri felt her face go into a deep pout. 'Typical Gaara…'

    

They were halfway in the hallway to the Kazekage's office when they bumped into the one person the sand siblings and Matsuri wished would disappear off the face of Suna. That's right. The one and only: Kazemaru. Actually, he bumped into them. And by bumped into them, he bumped into Matsuri… In a near embrace…

Kazemaru, "Pardon me!" He had dropped all the documents he was carrying through the hallway and practically lunged onto the young kunoichi.

Matsuri, "Kyaaaah!" She could've sworn the advisor was trying to feel her up.

Gaara, "Hunh…." A scowl was plastered on his face; he had a feeling Kazemaru had planned this all night. His folded arms went to his sides and rolled up into fists.

Kazemaru, "It's good to see the fair maiden of Suna alive and well after the rumors of last night's… Spy attempt…"

Matsuri, 'How did he know about that?!'

Gaara, 'That jerk…' "Kazemaru, how did you acquire such knowledge?"

Kazemaru gave Gaara a split-second smirk and coughed. "You see, Lord Kazekage, as an advisor and assistant of your office and personal affairs, I hear things come and go. And of course, anyone could hear that explosion. What on earth was it?"

Matsuri managed to see Gaara grimace in front of Kazemaru and then revert back to his cold, unfeeling expression.

'Gaara…'

Gaara, "Kazemaru, I believe I have no reason to give you some information about my personal life, so, I will not waste anymore time. Do you accept my thoughts?"

"Of course, Lord Kazekage. But I have something I wish to for you to grant. I know I made this request before, but they say another try usually does it."

"Go on."

Kazemaru stepped closer to the brunette and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I wish to work with Matsuri, Lord Kazekage."

'Gaara… Help…!'

"Denied."

Kazemaru, 'Ouch!' "I understand, my Lord. But keep in mind, I believe she will be better off if she were to work under me."

Matsuri, "I can see how you get that vibe, Kazemaru, but I think I'm fine working with Gaara…" 'With the way he came at me, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who sprang that genjutsu on me!'

Gaara, "There's your answer. Now pick up the documents you dropped when came to glomp Matsuri and get the hell out of my office for the day." 'I'm sure organizing papers and anticipating shinobi battles isn't his definition of "working under"…'

Kazemaru had already picked up the papers and was making his exit. "Goodbye, Lord Kazekage! Thank you for the day off! I hope to see you again, maiden Matsuri!"

  

Matsuri plopped herself on Gaara's desk, exhausted from the excess paperwork. Gaara, however was reading documents and signing them.

Matsuri, "Groan… I can't believe Kazemaru left the office like that…!" Gaara looked on to his advisor and student. She was tired and her face was red.

Gaara, "Perhaps I should have used my words better. That way, he could be miserable here with us. He'd be around you, but he can't stand to be here with me all day…"

The brunette got up and carried more stacks of paper away.

Matsuri, "It's okay, Gaara! But still, that jerk didn't have to leave. I don't really like him, but it'd be nice to have another pair of hands around here…!" She collapsed on his desk again, in a more childish gesture.

Gaara, "Matsuri, let me help you out…" 'She's so kawaii when she's tired…'

Four sand arms came and lifted documents on and off the shelves. Matsuri felt one hold her hand and place her in a chair. She hoped her sensei would not see her blushing face.

Matsuri, "Th-Thank you, Gaara…" She looked to find him smiling at her, despite the events that transpired earlier.

Gaara, "It's not a problem, Matsuri. I enjoy helping the village, but I love helping you even more."

"…"

"You have to admit, this beats Kazemaru's methods, wouldn't you agree?"

She blushed again and nodded. "Yes, Gaara."

She looked outside. It would be dinner in a few hours, but she didn't mind. She hoped she could stay with him in this peace for a little longer…

That's it for this chapter! Please give us a bulk review. And for those who are still reading this story, thank you! We'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Believe it!


	16. Kazemaru!

We kept our promise! Enjoy this chapter, loyal readers! This is the next chapter, so please send a nice bulk review when you're done!

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 16: Kazemaru!

Dinner was silent. Gaara couldn't develop a conversation with his mind occupied with the possibility of his advisor trying to kill him…so it was Matsuri who decided to talk about the situation.

"Kankuro, Temari. Have you been able to find anything that might link Kazemaru to the explosion of Crow???" She crossed her fingers under the table, hoping for evidence…

Kankuro cracked his fingers. "Sorry Matsuri. Crow may have been left in pieces, but we didn't find anything suspicious…Wish we did though; I could then sucker punch that guy for messing up Crow!"

"Let it go, Kankuro…" Temari said as she slapped his head. "We wiped the poison off of the puppet and discovered it's a type that anyone could get if they were a ninja in Suna…It rules out the townsfolk at least so we know that trying to through a Coup on you, Gaara…but that still leaves a lot of suspects."

Matsuri frowned; there wasn't anything that could tie Kazemaru to the assassination attempt…

Gaara spoke up. "However, we can rule out to those who have access to this building. Regular Genin and Chunin cannot be permitted in here unless they've committed a sinful deed or an impossible feat! No Jonin were here today; they were carefully doing their missions…Kazemaru comes here late at night, early morning, and mid day! And Kankuro, since you lend him Crow, the last owner who had him before it self destructed, it would lead him to possibly set him up…Alas…this is all speculation. We don't have any physical evidence."

Temari bit her meat with anger. "Ugh, if he was only clumsy enough! Why don't we ask him to give Crow back, huh? If he doesn't have it, he'll have to say something, right?"

Kankuro nodded "no". "He'd say, "Someone stole it. I'm too afraid that they might kill me if I told you." He's a wimp, he'd say something like that, the jerk."

Gaara, "Correct. The only thing we can do is when he attacks again. If it is truly Kazemaru, I wish for the law and force to show no mercy!"

Matsuri saw anger on her sensei's expression and heard it in his words. "Uh, Gaara…he must be treated fairly. Otherwise, we'd be like the villagers were to you!"

He sighed. "Ah, you're right. I'd be quite hypocritical…something a Kage cannot be…"

Temari, "Come on, eat up! We'll have time to think about it later."

    

The sand sibs cleaned the table. As usual, Gaara had a lot of food left on his plate. It would always be like that when he was either worried or angry. Perhaps it was both that night.

Matsuri, "Temari…" The shy brunette approached the oldest, which was washing the dishes with no hint of expression. That is, until Matsuri called her name.

"Oh, I've just realized! You called me "Temari"! No "sama"! I'm so proud of you! You're one step closer to being a little sister."

"Uh…I have something to ask you…"

The blonde woman smiled, "Go ahead. I won't judge you."

"…Do you think Gaara will be okay?"

Temari sighed as she scrubbed. "Please. Don't worry about Gaara. He's the strongest of us three sand Jonin. If anything, the only thing that leads him to be weak is his worry for others. But it's his determination to keep the village, you, and us safe that gives him strength to defend. So don't worry about him. He's a strong ninja."

Matsuri smiled. She was right; Gaara was the Kazekage, a strong shinobi of Sunagakure.

"Arigatou. Thanks to you, I have more faith in Gaara. Thank you so much…"

Temari grinned, "You're welcome. Now, I have something to ask you. Get those two boys to help me clean! I'm not a maid!"

Matsuri laughed but it was only for a brief moment.

FWOOOO~!

Kankuro suddenly came through the door, appearing frightened. "What was that? The wind?!"

Gaara came out from the door a moment later. "Bakana…That was the sound of something being launched into the night!"

Matsuri tried to stay positive. "Fireworks???" 'That was stupid! Baka!'

Gaara quickly summoned his sand to surround all four of them. A sand shield covered them all. Matsuri was confused as she saw the Kankuro and Temari duck and clasped their ears. Gaara suddenly got above Matsuri, yelling loudly with his ears closed, "Cover your ears! It's going to get loud!"

And what did you know…Gaara was absolutely right! It was going to get loud—X20!

**THOOOOOMX20!!!**

Matsuri felt the sand beginning to crumble above them. Grains of sand fell as the sounds ceased. Matsuri opened her eyes with curiosity to look around if the danger was over. She heard a slight ringing in her ears, but that was just a slight side effect to being exposed to loud noises. She saw the eldest two get up, brushing the sand of their clothes and heads. She looked up and saw Gaara looking at her. He asked if she was all right. She nodded.

Gaara smiled. "Good. Temari? Kankuro? How are you?"

The both nodded a "yes" saying they were not wounded.

Gaara released the shield. They saw pure horror when the sand was brought down…

Smoke and small fires were around the room. What was worse that the whole room where they consumed their meals and the rooms above where they slept, were completely gone…As if they were incinerated. If Gaara used his sand a second later, they would've suffocated on smoke or died by whatever caused the explosions.

Matsuri coughed on the black smoke. "Gaara…koff…what happened???"

Gaara got up with an instant and tightened the gourd on his back. "Temari, Kankuro! Check if any civilians are in trouble! I'm afraid this might be a Coup! Be on your toes!"

His brother and sister nodded, and dashed into the hole that led to the outside.

"Matsuri, come with me! I wish to find what caused those simultaneous explosions!"

She nodded. She was afraid, but she was happy that Gaara didn't look shaken up from the possible attempt on his life.

"Let's go! We cannot allow the ones who have disturbed the peace of Sunagakure get away!"

The jumped into the hole that led to the roof of the destroyed home of the Kazekage. As they took their footing on the platform, Gaara sighed with sadness. Matsuri was confused.

"If you look through the smoke, you'll see them. All of them look terrified and sad and panicked. I didn't want them to get involved…they don't need to suffer…"

Matsuri squinted her eyes to see the villagers. Some were looking at the home with fear of a deceased leader. Many looked sad, afraid that they could die. The Jonin, who were trying to relieve the panic with little success of soothing the crowd, was securing the rest of the villagers.

Matsuri stared at Gaara, who was looking his bewildered people. 'He's the Kazekage. He's worried about those around him. The villagers…Gaara…you are a great leader…'

**FWOOO~!**

The same sound came again to Matsuri's ears, but not to Gaara; he was too distracted to find out if the people of Sunagakure were okay. She tried to speak but the taste of ash and smoke were causing her to feel nauseous. It wasn't long until the sound came to Gaara, but it was too late…

**FWIPX8!**

The sound was from kunai…eight kunai flew from the smoke and made contact with the flesh of the Kazekage…!

"**!!!**" Gaara could not make a scream; the pain was overwhelming!

"**GAARA!!!**" Matsuri screamed, seeing the sight of blood spill from blows.

"**LORD KAZEKAGE!!!**" The villagers and shinobi screamed as the saw the kunai make contact with their leader.

Gaara fell to the platform on his back, unable to move without feeling blood surge through the wounds.

Matsuri turned to attempt the one who fired the kunai at her sensei. She looked at the tallest building and saw her worst nightmare…Kazemaru!

"!!!"

She saw him give a smirk and dashed away.

"KAZEMARU!" The girl yelled.

She immediately left the building to chase after the one who attempted the kill. She was sure of it. 100 percent sure. The only thing she wanted was to catch the one who attempted murder on her beloved.

"KAZEMARU!"

She kept yelling as she went deeper in pursuit of the assailant, unaware she was chasing him alone…

Ooh, cliffhanger. Gomen! We'll do our best to get the next chapter available as soon as possible. Until then, please send a bulk review to tell what you thought! Thank you!


	17. Confrontation! Here We Go!

We've got a ladder to help get you readers out of that cliffhanger! Now climb outta there and behold the gripping, intense, and latest installment of the story! And to readers, please enjoy!

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 17: Confrontation! Here We Go!

The moon shined over the blood and sand landscape known as Sunagakure. Shinobi were trying to control the upset and disturbed villagers, who were getting more and more hectic by the second. The eldest of the sand siblings flew over the area trying to piece together what had happened. The explosion had many people running around. Feeling anxious, she decided to look for her first-born brother.

"Kankuro… Where are you?"

The puppeteer was busy keeping the folks below something to think about.

"See, kiddies? Crow, give them a show!"

The newly built puppet danced wildly, mimicking the moves of its master without a problem.

**KLLLAAAACK-KLAAAACKKK…!!!**

"Good job, Crow! Next, a duet with Black Ant!"

He took out a scroll and summoned Crow's partner.

"Watch them dance and sing, kids!"

   

Matsuri was gaining on Kazemaru, who was already in the progress of making his next move.

"KAZEMARU!"

He heard his pursuer scream his name. It was no good. If he were to accomplish his mission, he would have to convince Matsuri not say anything. Or at least…

"Here ya go, teme!"

Kill her.

He threw a kunai, his target a group of trees. The forest of Sunagakure wasn't as big as Konohagakure's, but it was just as hard to navigate through, like a maze. Attached to the kunai were four paper bombs, and they went off immediately.

**BWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOMMMMX4!**

Matsuri looked up to find the fiery trees ready to collapse over her. They were big, burning, and she was heading in there direction. But she was a student of the possibly late Gaara, the possibly former Kazekage. And Kami, she was not about to die without bringing down Gaara's assailant.

Matsuri, "Oh no you don't!"

She ran straight-ahead and then jumped up on one of the burning trunks. The burning sensation on her feet only made her run faster. She leapt onto the next one and then the next. Unfortunately, she was losing chakra at a rampant rate, and there was only one more tree left to fall on her.

Matsuri, 'I didn't want to use any more chakra for anything other taijutsu, but…" She took out a scroll that was hidden on her arm.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The smoke cleared, revealing a Chained Sickle. Spinning the summoned tool at a crazy speed, she jumped up, meeting the burning tree head on…

'**GAARA!!!**'

   

Kankuro, "What?! What did you say just happened?!"

The eldest brother slapped the Jonin out of disbelief. He had managed to calm down all the people in the western part of the village, but then the messenger Jonin came and told him something about his younger brother.

"K-Kankuro sama! Please calm down!"

He got another hit to the face as a result. Apparently, tonight, Kankuro's tolerance was shorter than fuse.

"I'll calm down when you stop spewing lies about Gaara, you-!"

The eldest of the sand siblings blocked his next fist: Temari. She used her fan as a shield and blew Kankuro away… Literally. He was knocked into a wall, with slight lacerations, none breaking the skin.

Kankuro, "Temari! What the hell?! Why'd you-?!"

He was shocked to see the look on his big sister's face.

Temari, "Kankuro… Don't take out your frustration on the Jonin. And he's not lying…"

Kankuro, "Temari…"

She withdrew her fan and shook her head; a small headache had made its way into her temples. She raised her head, revealing the waterfall of tears that continuously poured from her eyes.

Teamri, "Come, Kankuro. Gaara needs us."

And with that, the two sand siblings departed from the area to be with their little brother, and questioned where Matsuri was at the moment. After all, it seemed unlike her to miss out on what could be the Kazekage's final moments.

   

Kazemaru bit his lip. He hadn't counted on Matsuri to survive the blast, let alone see his face. And even on the off chance she would forget it was him she was chasing, how would he lie? One thing was certain at the moment however: Gaara would not be Kazekage. Not on his sundial.

"It's too bad I had to rid Suna of such a beautiful-!"

A slash mark came to his next destination. He managed to miss the attack, but he ended up missing his mark and fell into the river that ran below the forest. He got out, not being one to swim adequately. After resting on the stones and sand for a brief few seconds, he got up and tried to find where his attacker was. A voice shrieked through the air, catching him off guard.

"**KAZEMARU…!!!**"

He ducked from her attack, her Chained Sickle missing by an inch.

"Matsuri!"

Indeed it was Matsuri, singed, bleeding, and determined to take the assassin down.

"Kazemaru, you are under arrest for attempted murder on the Kazekage! If you don't come quietly, I will have to take you by force!"

She waved her weapon at him and gave him a warning laceration, missing an artery and vein. To be honest, it was more like a paper cut.

Kazemaru, "Attempted murder, my foot! The kunai I threw hit exactly EIGHT vitals! He should be dying even as we speak!"

He took advantage of the rage that began to build in her, for in the next second; she lunged at him from her high strike point and fell into his trap. He grabbed her as she lunged and tossed her into a wall of stone.

Kazemaru, "Give up! If you want, I'll let you live, but only if you forget about Gaara and flee with me. Whaddya say, Matsuri-?"

Another slash mark came to his person, this time on his cheek. Wiping away the blood, he saw his opponent rise.

Matsuri, 'Gaara, if I die, at least we'll be together…' "You're a fool, Kazemaru."

She swung her Chain Sickle faster and faster, gaining the power to crush bedrock. Her back hurt like hell, her feet ached with a burning sensation, and her heart was breaking at the possible loss of her beloved Gaara.

Matsuri, "Too bad. It looks like I'm going to have to kill you."

That's it for this chapter! Readers, please leave us a bulk review, for they are really, really appreciated. Thank you so much for reading this far. Don't worry; we'll try to update the next chapter soon. We promise!


	18. Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

We kept our promise yet again! Enjoy this final thrilling chapter!

Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

Chapter 18: A Night's Pain and Pleasure (Reprise) or Destinies Built of Sand and Stone

"Kill me?" That's what came from Suna's advisor's mouth. He was a little frightened, but he tried to use a calm voice. "Would killing me bring your Gaara back to life? I think not. You don't have evidence on me, teme. If you killed me, you would become a murderer, just like me…"

"…" The girl was speechless. He was right; she had to admit that.

He gave a smirk and forced her hand holding the Chained Sickle down. He stroked her hair and talked smoothly. Kazemaru saw the girl at her breaking point…and he decided to exploit it.

"Y'know, if you truly love your Gaara, just shut up and die. I hate to bloody my hands, but, if you do love him, kill yourself…I'll even help you. Raise your arm…"

He reached for her right hand with the weapon and slowly brought it to her neck. She appeared stunned, in shock. Matsuri obviously had no idea what was about to transpire outside of her mind.

"Now, force it into your neck, my lovely maiden." 'Now you won't be able to say anything against me. Sucks to be you Gaara. You too, Matsuri-teme. I win!'

Rich crimson blood began to drip from the sickle's blade. It began its puncture. Just a little more…

"Matsuri!"

Kazemaru turned around. Two out of three of his nightmares came from the woods. Temari and Kankuro, the sister and brother of the Kazekage Gaara. Not only they came, but a pack of Jonin! And here he was, caught red-handed with a weapon slowly cutting Matsuri's throat…this was not good…for him anyway. Did they hear his confession?!

Temari looked frightened; if the situation was not handled correctly, Matsuri could be murdered… "Kazemaru, leave Matsuri out of this. She's just a young girl…"

Kazemaru appeared panicked. "Sorry. I can't allow her to speak…"

Kankuro came with Crow. "It's over, Kaze! We heard it all! If you kill her, you'll die by our hands. To kill his student, Gaara would never forgive you."

Matsuri was still lost in thought. 'Gaara…are you still in this world…??? I want to be with you…'

Kazemaru dug the blade slightly deeper, the blood beginning to become visible. "Gaara can't be alive! How can he not forgive me when he's dead?! I aimed for EIGHT vitals!"

Temari, "…Let go of Matsuri. Then, after you both receive medical attention, we'll give you your punishment."

Kankuro made Crow go around the girl and fiend. "Thanks for confessing. We lied about overhearing you. Guess you didn't think ahead of a bluff, eh?"

The advisor flinched. 'Damn…These bastards…' "Gomen. You all can't kill me. I have a nation to lead. Sunagakure needs me. I will become Kazekage! One way or another!" He pushed the Chained Sickle into the neck of Matsuri…and pulled it out!

Matsuri felt ill. 'Gaara…' Blood was spilling slowly from her neck as she fell from Kazemaru's grip to the ground.

Crow jumped onto the murderer(?) and placed him inside the compartment that was Crow's chest. "Stay inside until we get back to the village, Kaze!"

Temari removed a medic sash from her equipment bag and began to press Matsuri's neck, hoping to press the blood down or to at least slow the bleeding. "You Jonin! Help carry Matsuri back to the village! Kankuro and I will be sure to bring Kazemaru back as soon as he calms down! Now GO!"

"YES MILADY!" Yelled the Jonin squad. They took the bleeding girl and dashed to the village quickly. Matsuri saw hazes of green and black, her vision beginning to fade…

'Gaara…' The girl closed her eyes, believing it was the end of her life…

       

Evening had come into Sunagakure's earth and sky. The full moon began to shine over the horizon of mountains as the shingles touched the Sunagakure office that was being rebuilt slowly and carefully, as citizen came around the area to pray for their Kazekage to have a quick recovery. The shingles of moonlight also touched the infirmary, where a certain brunette was about to awake at…

Matsuri felt her arms and began to rub her eyes, trying to recover her eyesight. The blurry images began to become clear. She saw the ceiling made of clay and sand and began to tilt her head around in order to see her other surroundings. She found out that she was the only one in the room. On her bed stand, she noticed a vase. Inside it was water that was keeping four camellia flowers stay hydrated.

'Cut stemmed camellias…? How long was I out???' "…Nnn." She tried to get up, her body aching from head to toe. "Ouch." She remembered that her feet were singed and her gut was hurt from inhaling all the smoke from the explosions…

"…Explosions." '**!!!** OH! Gaara!' She remembered everything after thinking of the explosions. See Gaara getting pinned by eight kunai knives, going into pursuit of Kazemaru, and drifting inside her subconscious as her opponent drove her own weapon into her neck. She rubbed her neck; the smooth bandages showed they were new…

"Ah…you're awake, Matsuri." Said a voice from the doorway. It was her Gaara…

"…" Matsuri was speechless. She believed her sensei was dead, but in reality…

The young man walked towards her bedside and sat down at her side. "By the looks of your face, you are surprised to see me up and about instead of you being in bed still. Then again, it has been two whole weeks since you were sent here. I have a strong determination…Just like Uzumaki Naruto…I cannot die so easily. Especially if the kunai the fiend threw at me were dull and thrown on impulse. Kazemaru should've remained calm."

The girl examined her sensei's appearance. He had his gourd strapped onto his back as usual, but what really stood out were the bandages. Several strands of white medic bandages covered where the fatal blows were at once…

She spoke. "Gaara…"

The red haired Kage stroked her hair. "Don't worry Matsuri. I'm alive, so are you. My brother and sister told me everything once I came to a week ago…no one has died in the explosions…finally, the perpetrator Kazemaru…is deceased…"

"How…?" She was surprised. Did Kankuro use the Iron Maiden Technique?

"While he was imprisoned, he committed suicide by a hidden paper bomb he had planted in the back of his head. It was on a long timer. It means that if he knew he was going to get caught, he didn't want to be executed by the government he wanted to run…"

"…Oh. He was so desperate to get what he wanted…"

Gaara sighed. "There are times when a person must accept defeat. It took four days in a prison for him to know when to give up…but not in the best way. He was a sore loser…"

Matsuri nodded. And then began to cry. The moonlight that shined through the windows illuminated her tears. "I thought you died…I was foolish to think that. I should have more faith in you, Gaara…"

Gaara quickly embraced her. Quickly, but gently; he did not want any wounds to open up on either of them. Matsuri was shocked by this gesture, but placed her arms around him.

"Matsuri, you are not foolish. As a shinobi, you had to assume the worst. But I won't without you…" The sand shinobi then kissed his student on the lips. Sweet serenity in the form of kiss: it never felt so good!

As he released the kiss, Gaara reassured his love with his words. "I will not leave you. Our destinies…they are built together. They're made of sand and stone. We will be together for as long as we live…" another kiss came to her lips as he finished his speech. "I promise."

Matsuri wiped away her tears as the kiss ended. "…I love you too…" She smiled.

The full moon shined as the two shinobi of the Sand Village came into another romantic embrace and kiss, their destinies built of sand and stone becoming stronger again…

That's the end of the story! We hope you enjoyed Destinies Built of Sand and Stone!

Please send a bulk review as they're greatly appreciated by the author. Sayonara!!!


End file.
